First Kiss
by Kerrymdb
Summary: A series of vignettes describing the events that surround a Harry Potter character's first kiss.
1. Narcissa Black

A/N – Hello all! I've decided to write some short stories. Basically, these are just some writing exercises, but I figured some one out there might want to read them. Each vignette will have a specific objective. Your assignment, if you choose to accept it, is to let me know if I reached my goal!

All these stories will be about a Harry Potter character getting their first kiss. I have a few ideas already, but I'm always open to suggestions. And all of these stories are canon in the Kerrymdb Harry Potter Universe.

**-------------------------**

**Narcissa Black (In which Kerry attempts to make the readers feel sorry for Narcissa Black)**

Narcissa Black soothed out a crinkle in her dress. She wisely chose to keep quiet during the discussions. She might only be fourteen years old, but she knew her place. Listen carefully, look alert and say nothing. Her own opinion did not matter in these talks.

She looked at the three people across from her. Xavier Malfoy didn't pay her any attention. He was only interested in the negotiations with her parents. Donetta Malfoy kept looking her up and down; trying to find a single flaw in her appearance. Narcissa held her head high; she knew that her looks couldn't be faulted.

Then, sitting a bit away from his parents, was Lucius Malfoy. He too was looking her up and down, but it was a different gaze than his mothers. His was more predatory. He looked at her as if she was a prize that he knew he had already won.

Narcissa demurely re-crossed her ankles, and looked at Xavier Malfoy, who had just asked for even more money to allow their betrothal.

Her father balked at the request. "You have almost doubled the price?"

Xavier Malfoy nodded. He was holding all the cards, and the Black family knew it. "We are, of course, taking in the events that occurred in the past few months."

It took all of Narcissa's willpower not to look ashamed. It made perfect sense to her now. Of course the Malfoy family wanted more money. In a way, Narcissa realized that she should be grateful that the Malfoys were willing to still consider the betrothal.

Narcissa silently cursed her older sister Andromeda. Narcissa had the chance to make a match with one of the most respected pure-blood in the wizarding world. And now, because of her sister, the match might not happen.

Andromeda had always been a bit odd. She was, of course, a Slytherin, just like Narcissa and Bellatrix. However, she chose to consort with those not worthy of her attention. She had graduated from Hogwarts this past spring, and announced her engagement to a Hufflepuff.

That was hard enough to deal with. If he had been just a Hufflepuff from a good wizarding family, it might have been forgiven. There was so much inter-marrying these days in the pureblood families, that occasionally a Hufflepuff or two was born. Even so, true Slytherins looked down upon them. They could be so easily...manipulated.

However, the man Andromeda had chosen to marry was a muggle-born. The Blacks knew nothing of his background, other that his father was factory worker. When the news broke, Narcissa still held her head high, even though she cried about it at night. Andromeda had only been four years older than her. She had always been closer to her than Bella, who was almost ten years older, and already married. There were times when she desperately missed her sister.

Her father reacted as was expected. He threw Andromeda out of the house and ordered Bella and Narcissa never to speak to her again. Narcissa hadn't spoken in person to her, but she had sent her an owl. The owl carried a card that simply said, "Why?"

"That of which you speak is a non-issue, Malfoy," her father said, trying to sound calm. Narcissa sighed inside. She knew the moment that the Malfoys left, he would be bring out the Firewhiskey and the insults. Hopefully, he wouldn't resort to violence this time.

"She is no longer a member of this family," her mother said. Narcissa turned to her mother. Women were never expected to speak during proceedings such as these. What in the world was she thinking?

"I understand that," Xavier Malfoy said smoothly. "There was another incident, during the start of term, wasn't there?"

Narcissa felt her cheeks grow red. During the sorting ceremony this year, the unthinkable happened. A member of the Black family had been sorted into Gryffindor. She remembered holding her head up high as her cousin, Sirius Black, had the sorting hat placed on his head.

Moments passed, and Narcissa had been puzzled why the hat was taking so long. Most of the time, the hat barely needed to touch the head of a Black before it shouted "Slytherin!"

Hearing the words "Gryffindor!" caused Narcissa to drop her head quickly. Almost every head at the Slytherin table turned to look at her. She had never been so embarrassed in her life.

Narcissa looked at her father out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be struggling with himself. She willed him to make the match. Narcissa would never have this chance again.

"Your request is acceptable," Narcissa's father said finally.

"Good, good," Xavier Malfoy said. "Such a beautiful pair. I can't even imagine what the children will look like!"

"The betrothal will officially start today. Then one month after Narcissa graduates from Hogwarts, they will wed," Narcissa's father said. "You graduate this term, don't you son?"

Lucius Malfoy had the tiniest of smirks on his face. "Yes, sir," he said smoothly.

"Cissa graduates in three years. That gives you plenty of time to enjoy yourself before you wed," her father said, with a smile on his face.

The smirk grew more pronounced. "Yes, sir, it does," Lucius said, gazing at Narcissa.

Inside, Narcissa was fuming. She knew she had to be a virgin on her wedding night. She knew that Lucius would try to sleep with her before then, but she would have to keep him at bay. If she gave in to him before they wed, what was to stop him from thinking she hadn't given in to someone else?

But here all the men were, joking in front of her, that Lucius could go out and have as many conquests as he wanted before they wed. The double standard infuriated her.

The men stood and shook hands. Narcissa's mother and Lucius' mother excused themselves to look at the garden.

"Well, Xavier, old boy. Let's head to my study to finalize the details. Leave the young ones to themselves," her father said boisterously.

Narcissa stood up quickly, and walked the men to the door. Xavier Malfoy took her hand and kissed it gently. "You'll make an excellent wife to my son, my dear."

"I certainly hope so, sir," Narcissa said softly.

Xavier Malfoy closed the door as they left the parlor. Narcissa turned and looked back at Lucius. His arm was draped on the sofa, and he was leaning back against the cushions, his legs crossed casually.

"Dear girl, would you get me a glass of fire whiskey?" he purred.

With efficiency, Narcissa poured a glass of fire whiskey. She had poured enough glasses for her father over the years. She gave the tumbler to Lucius and sat in the armchair next to him.

Narcissa crossed her legs towards him, and gave him a quick view of her upper thigh, before she smoothed her skirt back over her knee.

"You don't want a glass of your own?" he asked.

"I've never had any alcohol in my life, Malfoy," Narcissa said. She knew that this meeting was crucial. If Lucius wasn't happy, he could call off the betrothal.

"Good," Lucius said simply. He drank in silence. He seemed to prefer it. Narcissa knew that a sillier woman would have tried to engage him in idiotic conversation that he had no use for. She stayed silent, waiting for him to talk.

Finally he drained his glass, and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. He looked her up and down and arched an eyebrow. "Why don't you sit next to me?" he suggested huskily.

Narcissa stood up and moved to the couch, leaving a great deal of space between them.

"How many men have you kissed?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa turned and faced him. "How many women have you kissed?" she countered.

She was pleased that she had made him smile. "A great deal of women, actually," he said.

"I would expect nothing less," Narcissa said. "Aren't you considered one of the more eligible bachelors at Hogwarts?"

"Very true," Lucius said, inching towards her. "I admire the way you switched the focus of the conversation from you to me."

Narcissa nodded. "Thank you."

"But you didn't answer my question," Lucius said.

Narcissa considered this. The truth was that she had never kissed any man. She debated which answer he would prefer. The truth or some fabrication?

"I've never been kissed," Narcissa said finally.

Lucius' eyes lit up. "Really? The Ice Queen has never kissed anyone?" he asked. Lucius' hand made its way to hers. He was stroking it gently. It felt quite nice, actually. "Why?"

"I've waited for you," Narcissa said truthfully.

"Explain."

"I've known since I started Hogwarts that I would marry you some day, Malfoy. I have come to the opinion that I deserve the best in life. And quite simply, you are the best. There's no point in me going out and consorting with people I have no desire to be around," Narcissa said. She closed her eyes briefly, hoping she hadn't said too much.

To her surprise, Lucius slid himself over next to her, his body right next to his. He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her gently on the lips.

Narcissa closed her eyes, enjoying their kiss. They continued kissing softly. But then Lucius' lips became more demanding. His tongue forced her lips open. He leaned her back, so that he was resting on top of her.

She wasn't quite sure how to handle this. His lips left hers and traveled to her neck. He sucked her neck hard, and Narcissa felt his teeth start to nibble gently.

For close to ten minutes they kissed roughly. Quite frankly, she wasn't really enjoying it. The soft, slow kisses were nice. But she didn't like these urgent, frantic kisses. Narcissa felt his hand close around her left breast. That was unacceptable.

With all of her strength, Narcissa pushed him off of her. She then sat up and slapped him as hard as she could.

Lucius looked at her excitedly. He was testing her limit, and they both knew it.

She stood up quickly and stood in front of him. "We may be betrothed, but that does not give you special privileges, Malfoy. I will set the guidelines on how far our physical relationship will go before we wed."

"Really?" he asked teasingly.

"I am to be your wife, Lucius. I will accept nothing less than your respect for this position. I know there are plenty of willing women at Hogwarts and else where to give in to you. Look to them for sexual comfort until we wed, not me," Narcissa said, standing up.

"So you are telling me to find companionship elsewhere?" he asked. Narcissa could tell that he was very pleased with how this conversation was going.

"Until we wed," Narcissa said.

"And afterwards?" Lucius said huskily.

"I understand you may not always be faithful, Lucius," Narcissa said. "Seldom men are. But I will expect you to be discreet. You will not flaunt other woman around and ruin my name."

Lucius was silent. Narcissa willed him to accept her bargain. She would never get this chance again, and she had played her last hand.

"Deal," Lucius said finally. Narcissa heard the admiration in his voice.

She looked to the door. Narcissa could hear their fathers walking back towards the parlor. Lucius stood up and wrapped his arms around Narcissa for a passionate kiss. As they parted, and the doors opened, a look of understanding passed between them.

-------------------------

A/N – So how'd I do? Did you feel sorry for her at all? Even just the tiniest bit? Please feel free to leave a review and let me know!

**Next up – Ron and Hermione!**


	2. Ron Weasley

A/N – Yes, there was a title change! The original title was supposed to be "The First Time I..." But the ... was cut off, and those were very important. I have now changed the title to the very generic, but very poignant, First Kiss. I'll keep working on the title!

-------------------------

Ron Weasley (In which Kerry really doesn't have a goal. She's just wanted to write this story for a long time.)

Ron Weasley paced back and forth in the common room. Harry, who was sitting on an easy chair, looked up at him amused.

"Nervous?" Harry asked with a grin.

"You bloody well know I'm nervous!" Ron snapped.

Harry stood up, and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "It's going to be fine. You've both been mad about each other for ages. She's not going to turn you down," Harry said.

"What if she does?" Ron asked miserably.

"She won't," Harry assured him. "She went to the Halloween Ball with you, remember?"

A slight smile spread over Ron's face, remembering the Halloween Ball that was only a month ago. Hermione had looked absolutely beautiful that night.

"But that was a month ago, and I haven't done anything about it!" Ron cried. "She must think I hate her!"

"Ron, I'm only going to try to stop yourself from doubting for so long. It's quite boring hearing you talk like that, actually," Harry laughed.

"I'm boring?" Ron asked in horror.

"Only if you think you are. Stop it, Hermione won't say no," Harry said. "I'm giving you a one hundred percent guarantee."

"Really?" Ron asked hopefully. "Merlin, I hope you're right. You remember the plan?"

"Of course I do, Ron. Ginny and I mysteriously get lost at lunch. You take her to Madam Puddifoot's. Then I come back after a half hour, either to congradulate you, or break up a really awkward situation," Harry said quickly.

"I can't believe I'm getting this upset! You really think she might like me back?"

"You're a complete dolt if you don't see what I see," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Why's Ron a dolt?" a voice behind them asked.

Ron turned quickly to find Hermione standing in front of him. She looked so good that he took a quick breath.

Her hair was in its natural state of wildness. Ron wanted more than anything to be able to run his hands through her hair. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a light pink v-neck sweater. She had her brown overcoat draped casually over her arm.

"It's Ron we're talking about, Hermione," Harry said quickly. "Does he need an excuse?"

Hermione smiled, showing off her now perfect teeth. "I guess not," she said slyly.

Ron's throat was dry. "Shall we?"

"We need to wait for Ginny," Hermione said.

"And Neville," Harry added. "Then we're going to meet Luna in the Great Hall."

A few minutes later, Ginny and Neville made their way to the common room. The group made its way down to the Great Hall. Why couldn't Ron think of anything to say to Hermione?

Luna joined them, and Ron again thought about what an unlikely pair Luna and Neville made. How in the world did Neville get a girlfriend before him?

They reached Hogsmeade and immediately noticed that Aurors were patrolling the streets.

"They must be worried of an attack," Ginny said softly, the only one willing to voice what they were all thinking.

Ron racked his brain for something comforting to say. Something that showed how brave he was. But his mind was a blank. He then realized that he had been silent how almost the entire walk to Hogsmeade.

Ron looked around quickly, desperately searching for something to talk about. "Why don't we go to the quidditch shoppe?" he asked as a last resort.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny all followed him into the shoppe, but Neville and Luna went their own way. Ron stationed himself in front of a miniature model of a Firebolt. He loved his Cleansweep, but nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to a Firebolt.

"You're awfully quiet today," Hermione said, standing next to him.

"I guess," Ron said slowly. He took a deep breath and caught her scent. She smelled like jasmine.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked gently, putting her hand on his forearm.

Just the light touch sent a bolt of electricity through his body. How did she have this effect on him?

"I'm fine, honestly," Ron said hoarsely.

"Just thought I'd check," Hermione said, smiling. "I'm not used to you being this quiet."

"Just thinking about quidditch," Ron said.

"When aren't you?" Hermione laughed.

Ron looked down at her. He was at least a head taller than her. Please let her like me, his brain shouted.

The group continued to window shop until lunchtime. Ron lead them all into Honeydukes. Harry flashed him a quick thumbs up sign and left the shop with Ginny.

Hermione took her time deciding on what sweets to get. "I send something different to my parents every Hogsmeade trip," she said shyly.

"I didn't know that," Ron said.

"I want to keep them involved. I think they sometimes feel left out of my life," Hermione sad sadly.

Finally Hermione decided on some vegifruits candy. They were candy that looked and felt just like vegetables, but when you bit in them, tasted like fruit candy. Ron liked the Strawberry Corn the best. There was just something fun about eating a piece of corn that tasted like strawberries.

"I'm getting hungry," Hermione announced. "It must be almost time for lunch."

"Me too," Ron said. Though that didn't mean much. He was always hungry.

Hermione looked around the shop. "Where did Harry and Ginny go?" she asked.

Ron pretended to look around the shop as well. "They aren't here."

"They must have gone off somewhere," Hermione said. "I thought we were going to all have lunch together."

Hermione started to walk out of the store, with the full intention of finding Harry and Ginny. Ron balked. He knew if she was able to find them, his plan would be ruined.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron cried.

She turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "Yes, Ronald?" she asked.

"Why don't we just run in there and grab a bite to eat?" Ron asked, pointing at Madam Puddifoot's.

Hermione frowned. "I was hoping for a corned ham sandwich at the Three Broomsticks," Hermione said.

Ron was running out of chances, and he knew it. "But...but I'm really hungry right now. I need to eat something right away," he pleaded.

She gave him an odd look. "Okay," Hermione said slowly. "I'll grab a cup of coffee and you can get something to eat. But then I want to go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch."

"Fine," Ron said quickly. "That's fine."

Ron opened the door for her and followed her inside. Hermione sat down at a table near the back of the place. Ron took his and her winter coats and hung them on a coat rack.

Madam Puddifoot had just reached their table when Ron sat down. "What will it be today?" she asked sweetly.

"Coffee, black, please," Hermione told the witch.

Ron scanned the menu quickly. "I'll have a turkey sandwich," he said finally.

Madam Puddifoot smiled and walked away. It was now or never...

To be honest, never was looking like a better and better option.

The coffee came to the table first. Hermione took a thoughtful sip, and then placed the cup firmly on the table.

"I have a confession to make, Ron," Hermione said shyly.

This could be the in he was waiting for. "Me too," Ron said quietly. "You go first."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. "I was really happy that you asked me to the Halloween Ball."

"Really?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Really," Hermione said. "Over the last month, I keep trying to figure out how to say this. But nothing has felt right."

Bloody hell, Ron thought to himself. She might actually like me back!

Hermione looked into his eyes, and Ron felt himself melt. She had the most beautiful brown eyes.

"I really like you, Ron," Hermione whispered.

Ron reached out and took her hand that had been resting on her coffee cup. "I like you, too," Ron said softly.

Hermione smiled brightly. "Really?" she asked happily.

"Really," Ron said confidently. He couldn't believe how thrilled he was that it was now out in the open. "At first, I wasn't sure. Because here you are, one of my best friends, and I've always thought you were brilliant. But then, I realized that I had feelings that were more than friendship. And I wasn't sure how to deal with them, since you're my friend. It was as if I started liking Harry or something..."

Hermione laughed, which made Ron stop talking. "I'm babbling, aren't I?" Ron asked.

"Yes, you are," Hermione said. "But it's a good babbling."

"There's such a thing as a good babbling?" Ron laughed.

Hermione nodded. "I was so scared, Ron. I've been holding back these feelings for almost a year. At first I was afraid that it would ruin our friendship. But then the feeling became stronger and stronger, until I realized I would never be satisfied just being your friend."

Those were the most wonderful words Ron had ever heard in his life. For a few moments, he just sat there, staring at Hermione.

"Harry should be joining us soon," Hermione said softly.

"Harry?" Ron asked, completely forgetting that he had asked Harry to show up himself. "Why?"

"I told him that I was going to tell you how I felt today," Hermione blushed.

Ron couldn't stop himself from laughing. "I told him that too!" Ron cried. "He was so confident that we would get together today. And now I know why!"

"Because we both told him," Hermione laughed.

Just then, Harry, followed by Tonks came into the Madam Puddifoot's. They dropped hands as soon as they saw him. Ron looked over at Hermione, and saw that she was blushing furiously.

Tonks quickly left, leaving Ron, Hermione and Harry on their own. Harry grinned. "I told you both that you liked each other."

"You prat," Ron said good-naturedly. "How long have you know?"

"Ron, it's been obvisous to everyone except for Miss Granger here, that you've like her since fourth year," Harry said. "However, I didn't know that Miss Granger felt the same way until after the Halloween Ball."

Hermione punched Harry on the arm. "You could have told me!" she said.

"I did. Is it my fault you didn't believe what I said to be fact?" Harry grinned.

"Prat," Ron repeated.

Hermione just shook her head. "Can we go to the Three Broomsticks now?"

-------------------------

The Hogsmeade day was over. Together, they all started walking back towards the castle. Hermione slipped her hand into his as they walked. He marveled at how small her hand was in his large one.

As they became closer to the castle, Hermione started walking slower, letting Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna get ahead of them. She looked at him expectantly. Ron wasn't quite sure what she wanted.

The next thing he knew, Hermione pulled him behind a tree and pinned him next to it. It was quite nice, actually. Ron had his back next to the tree, and Hermione was leaning against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. But then he noticed the look on her face.

She had the look she always had when she was learning something new. That look when she was being challenged, and she loved rising towards it. Ron loved seeing that look on her face.

But after a minute, he began to feel like an athrimancy problem she couldn't solve. "Hermione?" Ron asked tentatively. He knew this was his chance. He would kiss her right now. Merlin, how he would love to kiss her. But she was the one doing the staring. Why couldn't she kiss him?

"You're too tall," Hermione said, raising her neck further. Ron quickly realized what Hermione had was doing. She had been trying to kiss him! But since he was so tall, and she so short, she couldn't reach his lips.

"Ronald, could you please lower your head?" Hermione asked shyly.

Taking a deep breath, Ron complied. His lips found hers, and he felt that bolt of electricity again. Hermione's hands rested on his chest, and Ron wanted to stay here forever.

Their lips explored gently. Hermione opened her mouth slightly, for a deeper kiss. Ron knew right then that he would never kiss another girl in his life. Why would he need to when he had this amazing creature in front of him?

Ron would have been happy to stay next to that tree until curfew, but apparently, his stomach had different ideas. It let out a loud rumble and Hermione broke of their kiss. She threw back her head, with her magnificent hair and started laughing. "We should probably go to the Great Hall."

"I guess," Ron said.

"Come on," Hermione said, taking her weight off of him. Together, they walked hand in hand back towards the castle.

"Only you, Ronald, would break up a snog for food."

-------------------------

**A/N – Up next, Milificent Bulstrode. Yes, you read that right! Thanks for reading, and as always, feel free to leave a review!**


	3. Millicent Bulstrode

Millicent Bulstrode (In which Kerry attempts to make Millicent to be a very strong, independent young woman. This story is set in the beginning of Harry's fifth year.) 

Millicent Bulstrode stormed angrily from the castle. The quidditch team results had just been posted, and once again, Millicent had not made the final cut.

She grumbled all the way to the lagoon, gathering quite a few scared looks in the process. At just over six feet tall, Millicent was not one to be messed with. She had seen a Hufflepuff stare just a tad too long in her direction and Millicent yelled at him to "Stop staring or you'll be sorry." The Hufflepuff looked in the other direction immediately.

No, this was not a happy day for the young Slytherin.

She walked to the far side of the lagoon, where her favorite spot was. Millicent sat down hard on the ground and brought her knees to her chest. She had been better than both of them. She knew she had flown better than either Crabbe or Goyle, yet they were the new beaters.

Millicent had been so sure this was the year she would finally make the team. There hadn't been a female Slytherin quidditch player in more than one hundred years. And she desperately wanted to be the first girl to do it. Her try-out was wonderful. She had defended the seeker well, and managed to knock an opposing keeper off of his broom.

She had been the only girl at the try-outs, and she felt like one of the guys again, like in her first few years at Hogwarts. Before stupid Draco and his friends discovered girls, and decided Millicent wasn't worthy to spend time with them any more.

Spending time with the other girls in her house didn't work. After a week of listening to Pansy and Daphne talk about clothes, beauty products and boys, she thought she was going to go mad.

Millicent hated to admit it, but she was lonely. It was so bad that she found herself talking to Hannah Abbot, a Hufflepuff after Defense Against the Dark Arts one day. She regretted it instantly, because Malfoy walked by and raised his eyebrow at her. She knew what that eyebrow meant. It meant that he noticed, and he would remember.

It was even worse now that the Dark Lord was back. Millicent had been taunted by Theo Nott in the common room, just last night, because her parents don't openly support the Dark Lord.

She wasn't sure what to think about the return of the Dark Lord. During her second year, when the chamber had been opened, she had thought it to be a joke. But when there was a possibility of Ginny Weasley dying...she didn't find that amusing at all.

Millicent didn't believe she was better than anyone else, simply because she was from a pureblood family. Look at Hermione Granger. The girl was a muggle and she was the smartest witch in the class.

Maybe marrying muggles was a good thing. Then maybe pure blood wizards wouldn't go to such extremes. Millicent reddened, thinking about the shame in her family. So far, no one had noticed, but someday, she was sure someone would know.

And life as Millicent knew it would be over.

It was all her grandfather's fault. If he could have just controlled himself...

But no, he had slept with a Hag. And that Hag had a baby, her mother. Since her grandfather's wife was unable to provide an heir, Millicent's mother stayed in the house. She was a constant reminder to his wife that she had failed in her most important duty. Millicent's mother wasn't allowed out in public. Her grandfather had paid Millicent's father a huge amount of money to marry her mother. Another sum of money would be delivered if a child was born.

Her grandfather had made Millicent's father a very rich man. He loved to show off his new wealth, and gave huge parties, which Millicent and her mother were not allowed to attend. He even went as far as to keep a mistress that stayed in the house.

Millicent missed her mother. Her mother would come into Millicent's room at night and hold her. "Just wait, Millie," her mother would say. "You're going to go out in the world, and you can tell me everything about it."

And she did. Every single week since she had left for Hogwarts, Millicent wrote at least fours feet of parchment, describing her life. She knew her mother lived for those letters. She remembered the promise she had made her mother. She told her that when Millicent's father was dead, that she would take her out of the house for the first time in a long time, and take her to Diagon Alley for ice cream. It wouldn't matter that her mother could need to be covered up from head to toe. Her mother could feel the sunshine on her face, instead of just through a window.

When she was younger, Millicent hadn't been allowed to leave the house either. But as she grew older, the hag features were not as apparent. Millicent was tall, big-boned, and had the jaw line of a hag. But gone were her mother's nose and the yellow eyes. She had the aristocratic nose and dark brown eyes of her fathers. Her grandfather had chosen well.

She loved her mother very much, but she didn't think she could bare the shame if it was discovered that she was a quarter hag.

Millicent let herself get lost in her thoughts for a while. She hardly noticed someone sitting next to her.

"You flew better than me," the voice said.

She looked up sharply and saw that Vincent Crabbe was looking down at her.

"I know I did," snorted Millicent.

"You were the best beater there," Crabbe added.

"And yet, I'm not on the team. You are."

"It was because of Malfoy," Crabbe told her.

"Malfoy's not the captain!" Millicent exclaimed. "Why did he have a say?"

"He told Goyle and me afterwards. He said he reminded the captain that your parents don't support you-know-who. They had to turn you down," Crabbe said sadly. "It's a shame too, cause we'd have a better chance with you on the team."

Millicent started to get up. "This really isn't helping."

"Don't go!" Crabbe said quickly.

She sat back down. "What?" she asked exasperately.

Crabbe looked confused. "I just thought...maybe we could talk for a bit," he said slowly, lowering himself on the ground next to her.

"What would we talk about?"

"We used to talk all the time, didn't we?" Crabbe asked eagerly.

"Until you, Goyle and Malfoy decided that I wasn't worth your time anymore," Millicent retorted.

"That was stupid of us," Crabbe admitted.

They sat together in silence for a while. "Why are you here, anyways? I thought you and little miss perfect couldn't keep your hands off of each other," Millicent said quickly.

"Daphne and I broke up before school ended last year. She didn't tell you?" Crabbe asked.

"You broke up?" Millicent asked, quite confused. "I thought you two were betrothed?"

"We were. I made my father end it," Crabbe said softly.

"Why?" Millicent asked before she could stop herself. "Tell me it's not because the Greengrasses don't openly support the Dark Lord."

"No, that's not it at all," Crabbe said quickly. "I found her snogging Blaize Zambini."

Millicent eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Crabbe nodded. "I asked my father to break the contract then. I know how some marriages work, but how can you marry someone you don't trust?"

"I don't know," Millicent said softly. "You really couldn't, could you?"

"I know it happens all the time. My father cursed me, and told me I wasn't man enough if she was going out snogging someone else," Crabbe said.

"That's bull," Millicent said, offended for him.

"I know that," Crabbe said sadly. "I don't believe everything my father tells me. If I did, I would have..."

Millicent looked at Crabbe sharply. She wondered what he wasn't saying. She had met his father years ago at some function or another. Millicent remembered thinking that he wasn't a very nice man.

"You did the right thing," Millicent told him. "Blaize wasn't the first."

Crabbe looked surprised. "Really?" he snorted. "I wonder why I believed her. You're not friends with her, are you?"

"Miss Greengrass lower herself to become my friend? Not in this lifetime," Millicent said sarcastically. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't really get along with the girls in Slytherin."

"I've noticed," Crabbe said softly. "Why not?"

"Why not?" she repeated.

"Pansy's nice," Crabbe said.

"Maybe to you," Millicent replied hotly. "She doesn't give me the time of day. I'm not pretty and I'm not fashionable and obsessed with boys. I don't coordinate with the rest of her pretty friends."

Millicent had turned to face Crabbe, instead of staring at the lagoon. She expected him to reply, but he just sat there, staring at her. Before she realized what was happening, Crabbe put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the lips.

She sat there, nervously, her eyes open, not quite sure what to do. Millicent had never been the type to fantasize what her first kiss would be like. But if she had had to guess, this would have been the last scenario she would dream up.

Finally, Millicent closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the kiss. After a few minutes, Crabbe broke away and smiled at her.

"What was that for?" Millicent asked after she realized the kiss was over.

"Something I've wanted to do for a while," Crabbe admitted.

"Then why haven't you?" Millicent demanded. "It's not like I haven't been around."

Crabbe ran his finger down Millicent's cheek. "You're just so different than all the other girls."

Millicent shrugged her shoulders. "I know that. It's taken you five years to figure that out?"

He smiled at her and brought her in for another kiss. Millicent felt much more confident this time, and kissed him back.

They stayed by the lagoon for the rest of the afternoon. Millicent felt happier than she had in a long time. They talked, laughed and kissed.

In the distance, the dinner bell could be heard. Millicent started to stand up. "We should go inside," she told him.

Crabbe grabbed her shoulder. "Wait for a moment," he said, sounding alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Millicent asked.

"This was really nice," Crabbe started.

Millicent sighed. "I feel a 'but' coming on," she said sadly.

Crabbe laughed nervously. "Let's talk about this."

"What's to talk about?" Millicent demanded. "You apparently like me. And I might...I might like you back."

"I do like you," Crabbe said. He quickly got up off of the ground. Millicent stood up as well and faced him, arms crossed over her chest.

"I was thinking...maybe we could keep this a secret for a while," Crabbe said slowly.

"A secret?" Millicent asked, one eyebrow raised.

"It's just, it's...you don't have to be around Malfoy all of the time, Millicent. If word got out that we were together..." Crabbe trailed off.

"So because my parents don't support the Dark Lord, you can't be seen with me?" Millicent asked dangerously.

Crabbe nodded. "And it's not just that. No one's ever seen your mother, Millicent. People have strange ideas about your family. I was betrothed to one of the most respected wizarding families in England. I can't be seen with just anyone," Crabbe said quickly. "But I would like to be with you."

Millicent re-crossed her arms. "So you want to be together in secret?" she asked.

"Exactly," Crabbe said, sounding relieved.

"We can sneak around. I'd give in to your every whim, with a slight chance that you might never be willing to be seen with me in public. And then quite possibly go off and become betrothed to another woman?" Millicent asked.

Crabbe scratched the top of his head. "Well, not like that," he said.

"Then explain it to me," Millicent said forcefully.

"I just thought we'd keep it quiet for a while. No one needs to know our private business, right?" Crabbe asked, desperately.

Millicent had heard enough. She turned away from him quickly and started back towards the castle.

"Millicent! Wait!" Crabbe yelled behind her.

She spun around. "What?" she asked.

"Don't go, please," he asked.

"Why not?" Millicent asked. "Why in the world would I want to be with you? I'm not willing to be a secret."

Crabbe stayed silent. "Well, isn't that what you're asking me to be?" Millicent asked. "Keep it quiet, honestly."

"I can't be seen in public with you, Millicent," Crabbe said sadly.

"Too bad," Millicent said. She turned her back to him and started walking. Having a thought, she turned and looked at Crabbe one last time.

He stood there, wringing his hands. For just a moment, she felt sorry for him. Millicent knew that she had a great deal to offer in a relationship. And for one afternoon, she thought that she could be with him. But now...

She walked away from Crabbe with her head held high. She had been planning on grabbing dinner. But then she switched her course to the quidditch field. She would start a new training program. Millicent knew that next year, no one would dare try to keep her off of the team.

-------------------------

A/N – Next up...Remus Lupin 


	4. Remus Lupin

**Remus Lupin (In which Kerry attempts to make a three dimensional original character that she swears isn't a Mary-Sue. This story is set in the end of Remus' sixth year.)**

"Moony?"

Remus Lupin continued staring into the distance.

"Moony!" James Potter. "Where are you?"

Remus awoke from his reverie. "What Prongs?" Remus asked with a sigh.

Sirius turned around and looked in the direction where Remus had been staring. "What were you looking at?"

"Nothing, Padfoot, nothing," Remus said quickly. Remus quickly glanced at what he had been staring at and then focused back on James.

"Can I see what you've written for you potions essay?" James asked.

"What?" Remus asked vaguely.

"Your potions essay. Can I have a look?" James said.

"Sure. Sure," Remus said, pushing the parchment across the table to James.

"Prongs," Sirius said quietly. "There she is."

"Where?" James asked quickly. James turned around and looked where Sirius and before that, Remus, had been staring.

Remus looked at James' face and recognized the look it always had when Lily Evans came into view.

Lily had just sat down at a library table by herself. Remus watched as she pushed her hair behind her ear and opened up the book in front of her.

"What's she working on?" James asked in a low voice. "Maybe I could ask her for help."

"That might work," Peter Petigrew said in an excited voice. "Good idea!"

James looked pleased with himself. "I think I'll go ask her now," he said, standing up. His hand automatically went to mess up his hair.

Lily was just far enough away that the group couldn't hear what James was saying to her. Or more importantly, her reply.

"Don't stare, Wormtail," Sirius muttered under his breath.

Peter, who had indeed been staring, looked down guiltily. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Give the man the space he needs to pursue his lady love," Sirius said smoothly.

Peter and Sirius went back to studying. Well, Peter did anyways. Sirius sat there, flipping through his book, but looking around the library, as if he was waiting for someone to admire him.

Remus glanced up to look at James and Lily. To his surprise, James was walking back towards the table glumly. He slipped into his seat and ran his hands though his hair.

"Well?" Sirius asked.

James rested his chin on his hand. "She said I didn't need any help with potions if I was working with you, Remus," he said sadly.

"Really?" Remus asked, trying to contain his excitement.

"Damnit," James muttered. "What else can I do? I've tried being nice. I even picked up Snivellus' books when Sirius tripped him the other day. Nothing's working."

"She'll come around eventually," Sirius said, looking bored. "There are other things in life besides Lily Evans, you know."

"I guess…" James said, trailing off.

"Come on," Sirius said, standing up. "Let's go have a fly. It'll take your mind off of things."

Casting one last glance at Lily, James sighed, "Let's go."

"Moony, Wormtail, do you want to watch?" Sirius asked.

Peter stood up eagerly, but Remus stay put. "Not this time," Remus said. "I want to finish my homework."

"Suit yourself," James said. "Let's go, Wormtail."

Remus watched as James and Sirius, followed by Peter, walked out of the library. He forced himself to concentrate on his work. However, his mind kept wandering to the young lady sitting only four library tables away from him.

He looked up, and saw that she was looking at him. Their eyes met. Lily smiled, pushed her hair behind her ear, and went back to work.

The sudden eye contact made Remus blush. He looked down and stared at his text book for at least three minutes before he was able to concentrate again.

For at least the thousandth time, Remus cursed himself. If only he had said something before James did. Then maybe it would James that would be holding in his feelings while Remus talked non-stop about Lily.

Then for the thousandth time, Remus told himself to stop thinking about it. Thinking about her only made it worst.

Remus Lupin had been in love with Lily Evans since he discovered what love was. However, just went he felt comfortable telling his small group of friends, James Potter announced that he was going to marry Lily some day and no one would be able to stop him. Immediately, Remus started holding his true feelings in check. But sometimes, like now, when she smiled at him…

"I see your doing a better job at keeping your friends in check this year," a voice said.

Remus looked up, startled. His mouth went dry when she saw that it was Lily sitting across from him.

"I try," he said in a strangled voice.

"And you're doing well," Lily commented. "James isn't nearly the arragant Gryffindor he once was."

Remus didn't have an answer, so he nodded and looked down at the parchment in front of him.

"So…" Lily started. "Do you think you have a chance to be Head Boy next year?"

"I'd like to think so," Remus said. "It's usually a prefect, right?"

"Exactly," Lily said happily. Then lowering her voice, "I think it would be great if you and I were Head Boy and Girl. We're the only two prefects that aren't pure-blood. Wouldn't it be great if a muggle-born and a half-born were the Heads? Make everyone think twice, right?"

"I hadn't thought of it like that," Remus said softly.

Lily crossed her arms and sighed. "All this pure-blood stuff is nonsense."

"I know," Remus said. Why couldn't he think of anything better to say?

She smiled and Remus felt his heart break once again. "Well…I just wanted to say hello. I'll see you in class later."

Remus nodded gravely. "See ya," he said softly. He watched Lily leave the library, his eyes glued to her form. Only when she was out of view did he put his head in his hands.

For a few moments, he simply stayed there, not wanting to move. Finally he forced his mind back to his homework.

The library was silent, except for the constant page turning. After another half hour of studying, Remus gave up and started to gather his books.

Before he could step away from the table, a voice stopped him.

"It won't get any easier, you know."

Remus looked around, and saw that Ellison Branstone, a sixth year Hufflepuff, was speaking to him. Ellison was one of the more popular girls at Hogwarts. However, she was adamant about making sure she had good grades. No one was quite sure why she had been placed in Hufflepuff.

"Hello, Ellie," Remus said quietly. "What won't get easier?"

Ellie smiled slowly at him. "Would you like to take a walk?" she asked easily.

Remus quickly looked outside, and saw that the sun was still shining. He shrugged. "Why not?" he asked, throwing his book bag over his shoulder.

They walked in silence. He followed her lead. She took him up to the tallest tower. Shutting the door behind her, she walked over to the window and looked out.

Remus stood next her and leaned against the walk. "So what won't get easier?" he asked.

"Being in love with Lily Evans," she said bluntly.

His jaw dropped before he could stop it. "How do you know about that?"

Ellie flipped her long, brown hair over her shoulder and smiled. "If you spend as much time as I do staring at you and your friends, you learn things," she said truthfully.

Remus narrowed his eyes. "Why do you stare at us?"

"Same reason you always stare at Lily."

"You're in love with me?" Remus asked, completely taken by surprise.

Ellie threw back her head and started laughing. "Sorry, it's not you."

"James?"

Ellie shook her head, and Remus could see a twinkle in her hazel colored eyes.

"Surely not Peter," Remus joked, knowing that it could only be one other man. A man that had broken more hearts than any other wizard in the history of Hogwarts.

"Sirius," Remus said, not as a question.

Ellie looked out the window. "Sirius Black. Love springs eternal," she whispered.

Remus sat down on the ground and leaned against the cool, stone wall. "Why don't you do something about it?" he asked curiously. "I know he thinks you're a looker. He'd date you in a minute."

"A looker," Ellie snorted. "Thanks, Remus."

He looked at her horrified. "I didn't mean it like that…"

Ellie patted him on the arm. "It's okay. This is the way I think about it. Imagine you could date Lily for two months. The two months are wonderful, full of caring and most likely, great sex. But after the two months, Lily gets bored with you and decides she wants to see other people. How would you feel?"

Just the mention of the word 'sex' made Remus blush furiously. He and Ellie had been friends since first year. They would talk during class, and say hello in the hallway, but they never had a confidence between them. And now she knew that he was in love with Lily! He realized the real question was why he was able to tell her these things.

"That would be horrible," he admitted.

"Exactly," Ellie said. "As much as I would love to be with Sirius, I know he's not willing to be in a relationship. He'd wine and dine me. And I'd be left with a broken heart."

"So instead you pine away for him? Have you tried dating other guys?" Remus asked interestedly. He was surprised that he was so intrigued by her story.

"Have you tried dating other girls?" she retorted.

"I've never dated anyone," Remus said honestly. "But I know you have. You were with that Ravenclaw last year."

"Jackson Walker. Yes, that lasted a whole three weeks if my memory serves me," Ellie said, rolling her eyes.

"I bet a lot of guys would love to date you," Remus said.

Ellie turned and smiled at him. She raised her hands over her head and stretched a bit. "Only problem is, I don't want other guys," she said seriously. She folded her hands in her lap. "But I do want to get on with my life."

"How will you do that?" Remus asked.

"That's where you come in," she said, smiling shyly at him.

"Me?" Remus squeaked.

Ellie nodded and ran her hands through her brown hair. "You," she said, ruffling his hair.

"I don't want to be mean, but how in the world can I help you get on with your life?" Remus asked, thoroughly confused.

Remus looked up into Ellie's face. Before he knew what happened, she grabbed the front of his school robes and brought him in for a kiss. Instictentively, Remus wrapped his arms around Ellie's waist and kissed her back.

So this is what it's like to be this close to someone, Remus thought to himself. He had dreamed of this very moment so many times, but it was always Lily in his dreams. Remus let all thought leave his head.

Suddenly it was Lily he was kissing. He stroked her dark red hair with one hand and took her hand with his other.

They broke away. And Remus saw who he was holding in his arms and reality crashed all around him.

Ellie leaned her head on Remus' shoulder. "Were you thinking about Lily?" she whispered.

"Yes," Remus said hoarsely.

"I was thinking about Sirius," Ellie admitted.

"What do we do now?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sure," Ellie told him. She placed her hand on his knee. "Maybe…maybe eventually we would stop thinking about them, and start thinking about each other."

Remus thought about her idea. It was so tempting in a way. Lily might just become a crush, instead of a constant heart ache.

"Why not?" Remus said finally, leaning in to kiss her again.

Close to an hour later, they emerged from the tallest tower, holding hands, for the entire school to see.

-------------------------

**A/N – Next up…Severus Snape**


	5. Severus Snape

**Severus Snape (In which Kerry attempts to write from Snape's POV. It's harder than you think. For those who know my work, originally, The Forgivness Within was supposed to be from both Snape's and Tonks' POV. I couldn't make it work, so I switched it to just Tonks')**

**A/N - This story is set right after Severus' graduation from Hogwarts.**

**-------------------------**

"Bloody Malfoy," Severus muttered under his breath. How would he ever find him in this conglomerate of people?

Severus stalked the Alley, hoping to find Lucius without actually having to go inside a shop. Being around this many people in such a closed space made him feel uneasy.

"Snape!" Lucius Malfoy cried out. He was surrounded by at least six women, none who Severus noticed, was his new wife Narcissa.

Severus nodded curtly. "Malfoy."

"Why don't you look happy, mate?" Malfoy cried. "Ladies, this is Severus Snape. He will be receiving the Dark Mark later tonight."

Suddenly, the women, who hadn't even bothered to acknowledge Severus had joined the group, were looking at him interestedly. "Congratulations," a young woman with red hair purred.

Malfoy grabbed him by the arm. "We have business to attend to, ladies. We will return when the meeting is over."

"We'll be waiting," a blonde said seductively.

They walked towards the entrance of Knockturn Alley.

"Where's Narcissa?" Severus asked.

"Who the hell cares, Snape," Malfoy said lightly.

"I just thought you were letting her go to the meetings," Severus said.

"Meetings, yes. She'll be meeting us there, actually. But I have no intention on letting her come to the after party," Malfoy said, slapping his back. "Have you gotten laid yet?"

Severus felt his face flush. Luckily it was dark, so he was sure Malfoy hadn't seen the color rush to his cheeks. "No," Severus muttered under his breath.

"Thought not!" Malfoy said, laughing. "Well, that will all change tonight, my boy."

Severus said a few choice words, causing Malfoy to laugh some more. Then suddenly, Malfoy turned serious.

"You're here because of my personal recommendation, Snape. Don't you dare embarrass me," Malfoy warned.

"I have no intention on being an embarrassment to anyone, Malfoy," Severus snapped.

"Good thing," Malfoy said lightly. "You know where to apparate to?"

Severus nodded. Malfoy put on his mask. Severus would be maskless until he received the mark. Only then would he have the privilege of covering his face.

He thought of the abandoned warehouse, which was the current Death Eater Headquarters. He felt his body leave Knockturn Alley and reappear at the warehouse. The place was already filled.

"We're not late, are we?" Snape asked, not trying to sound worried.

"We'd be dead by now if we were," Malfoy said casually.

"Oh," Severus said, more to himself than to Malfoy. The warehouse was crowded, and Severus felt his anxiety return. Quickly, he reminded himself that the walls were not moving in on him, that it was only in his mind.

He took a long look around the warehouse. Every wizard was wearing a long black robe and mask. Malfoy suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

"There's Narcissa," he said. "Not a word about what we're doing afterwards."

"Of course not," Severus said softly. How in the world could everyone tell each other apart with the masks?

Severus took Narcissa's hand and quickly kissed it. She nodded politely. Severus still couldn't believe that Narcissa married only two weeks after graduation.

Ten minutes later, a silence settled over the warehouse. He willed his face to show emotion, and started forcing all emotion out of his mind as well.

There was a flash of light, and suddenly the Dark Lord appeared before them all. Immediately, everyone in the warehouse was down on one knee.

"Don't look him in the eye," Malfoy warned under his breath.

Severus nodded as everyone stood up again. The meeting was brief. There was rumor that Professor Dumbledore had formed a group specifically to fight the Death Eaters. But no one believed it. Who would dare fight such a losing battle?

"We have a new member with us tonight!" the Dark Lord announced. "Come forward!"

Taking a deep breath, Severus walked to the Dark Lord, his head low. When Severus reached him, he knelt and kissed the hem of his robe.

"Are you ready to bear the responsibility of the Dark Mark?" the Dark Lord asked loudly, for everyone to hear.

"Yes, my Lord. My only wish is to be useful to you," Severus answered automatically. He had planned his answer a week ago.

"Good," the Dark Lord chuckled. "I can always use another useful servant. Hold out your left arm."

Severus complied, and pushed up the sleeve of his robe. And waited for the pain to begin.

"_Morsmordre!"_ the Dark Lord yelled.

The pain that followed almost forced Severus to drop to the ground. He had never felt such a pain in his life, and considering his father used the Cruciatus Curse on him on occasion, that was saying something.

Much to his credit, not a sound left Severus' lips. Finally, the Dark Lord waved his wand and the pain subsided. He willed himself not to rub his arm. Shakily, Severus knelt down once again. "Thank you, my Lord," he whispered.

"Welcome," the Dark Lord said. "You are one of us now. Take this."

Severus still wouldn't look up. He reached out his hand and felt the Dark Lord place something in it. Severus saw that it was a Death Eater's mask. Quickly, he put it on, and felt much more comfortable.

He dare not stand until ordered to do so. "Go join your brothers," the Dark Lord said.

Severus stood up quickly and returned to Malfoy's side.

"My Death Eaters! Go out and enjoy this night!" Then with another flash of light, the Dark Lord disappeared.

Malfoy slapped him hard on the back. "The real fun is about to begin," he whispered.

Severus waited while Malfoy said good-bye to Narcissa. Honestly, Severus couldn't understand it. Why go out to be with other women when you have a beautiful young wife at home?

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Malfoy yelled. "You in?"

Two large hooded figures joined them. Severus remembered them. They had been two years ahead of him at Hogwarts.

"The ladies await," Malfoy said. Together, the group apparated back to Knockturn Alley.

He waited until the others took off their masks, before he took off his own. The night air felt good against his face. Behind his back, Severus gently rubbed his arm; the pain was still lingering there.

"Where are we going?" Crabbe asked slowly.

"Poison Arrow," Malfoy answered at once. "I believe a great deal of people will be there."

Severus groaned inwardly. But he knew he mustn't show any weakness. Especially now.

The Poison Arrow was very crowded. "There's a seat in the back," Goyle said, then went ahead to secure the seats.

"Get us a bottle of brandy, Snape," Malfoy ordered. Severus stared at him. He had only graduated from Hogwarts a month ago, and had no job. His parents were in no position to help with pocket money. Malfoy, being his cousin, knew this. Why must Malfoy embarrass Severus in front of everyone?

Malfoy threw back his head and laughed. Reaching into his robes, he handed Severus eight galleons. "Make it two bottles," he said, heading towards the table.

Severus stood at the bar, trying to get the bartender's attention. Finally Severus caught his eye. "Two bottles of Ingraine Brandy," he said quickly, setting down the gold on the bar.

The bartender handed Severus the bottles of brandy and some glasses. Severus turned and saw that three women had already joined the table. Two bottles of brandy would probably not be enough.

"Snape! Pour the brandy, my good man," Malfoy cried out happily. Malfoy seemed to already have chosen his companion for the evening. She was quite small and slender, with short reddish hair. She was draped over his shoulder, as if she was claiming him from the other woman.

"This is Vivian, Eloise and...what was your name again, dear?" Malfoy said smoothly.

A tall raven haired woman, of about twenty looked up at him. "Madeleine," she said softly.

"Of course, Madeleine," Malfoy said quickly, taking a sip of brandy. "Good choice, Snape."

Severus nodded and sat down in-between Madeleine and Goyle. Malfoy passed out cigars, which he accepted quickly. He took his wand and lit the cigar, took a deep breath, and enjoyed the tobacco.

"I believe my good friend, Severus Snape, deserves some kind of toast. Don't you all?" Malfoy asked, smiling broadly. For a brief moment, Severus wondered what could wipe the smile off of his face.

"I didn't realize we were celebrating," Madeleine said, smiling up at Severus.

"Show them your arm," Malfoy ordered.

"Not in here, Malfoy," Severus said.

Malfoy slammed his hand on the table. "You will be proud of the symbol that you acquired tonight, Snape. Show them your damn arm!"

Taking a deep breath, Severus pushed up the sleeve of his robe. The Dark Mark was showing, still burning into his skin.

The women all looked away when they saw his arm, for it was not a pretty sight. However, Madeleine placed her hand on his knee. "Congratulations."

Malfoy raised his glass. "To Severus," he said. The rest joined in.

"To Severus!"

There was silence as everyone took a sip of their brandy. Severus was very aware that Madeleine's hand was still on his knee, and seemed to be inching upwards. He ordered himself not to squirm. He had never been touched by a woman like this before. Briefly, he wondered if Malfoy was right, if tonight would be the night he finally lost his virginity. If not that, at least kiss a girl for the first time.

Right then, Severus made the decision to get drunk. Not just a little drunk, but falling-flat-on-your-face drunk. He took his glass of brandy and drank the rest in one gulp. He then poured himself another glass and drank that almost as quickly.

When he poured himself a third, Madeleine leaned over and whispered, "Do you really want to drink that much tonight, tiger?" Her hand then found his crotch.

Severus put down the drink immediately.

The evening passed much too slowly for Severus. Madeleine kept her hand in his lap the entire night. Finally, Malfoy went to the bar, with the red haired Vivian, in tow. A few minutes later, Malfoy returned to the table and threw a key at Severus.

"Room Twelve," he said with a wink and then disappeared with Vivian.

Madeleine looked at him expectantly. Severus gulped softly. He knew that all he needed to do was take her to the room, and who knows, maybe she would take care of everything. But from the pinching in his trousers, Severus knew this had to be done sooner, rather than later.

"Bloody hell," Severus groaned, standing up quickly. He was grateful at once the robes he was wearing were loose enough to hide the bulge. He grabbed Madeleine's hand and took her to the back.

As soon as they were in the hallway, Madeleine grabbed his shoulders and kissed him on the lips. It was not the soft kiss that he had always imagined, but hard and demanding.

Severus grabbed Madeleine's neck and pushed her against the wall. The brandy was going to his head. He forced her mouth open with his tongue and grew even more excited when she moaned. He knew that they were going to be together tonight, and Severus wanted her now.

Together, they fumbled down the hallway until they found room twelve. Clothes went flying, and it was over more quickly than Severus could have imagined. He sat up, leaning against the headboard, watching Madeleine dress. He was a little disappointed that she wasn't going to stay the night.

"I hope to see you in bar again sometime," Severus said, in what he hoped was a casual tone.

"Keep going to meetings, and you will," Madeleine said seductively. She leaned over the bed and gave Severus one last lingering kiss. And then she was gone.

Severus flopped down on his back and let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. His first official meeting, and looked what happened. Malfoy was right, some women were willing to try to grab any bit of power they could.

He adjusted his pillow, turned on his side and closed his eyes. Malfoy was paying for the room; he might as well enjoy it. His last thought before he drifted out of conscience was that he couldn't wait for the next meeting.

------------------------

**A/N – Next up, Luna Lovegood. That's right all you Radishes and Turnips fans, Neville was not Luna's first kiss!**


	6. Luna Lovegood

**Luna Lovegood **

Luna Lovegood sat outside, cross legged on the porch watching the movers.

"Get outta the way!" one mover yelled.

Luna looked up at the man, startled. She hadn't realized that she was in the way.

"Luna!" her mother cried. "Stay by us please!"

Luna ran as fast as her four year old legs could take her. "I would like to see my room, Mother," Luna said dreamily. She had dreamed of her room. It would be big and pink with a canopy bed and a rocking chair in the corner. She saw her mother sitting in the chair, reading her bedtime stories.

"Not yet, love," her mother said softly. "We have to wait for the movers to finish. Soon."

Luna nodded, satisfied with the answer. She leaned against her mother's leg and stood still happily as her mother stroked her hair.

"Why don't you go out back, Luna? There's a big yard for you to play in," Luna's father told her.

"Who will I play with?" Luna asked simply. Luna stopped for a moment and remembered her friends back in London.

Luna's mother kneeled down next to her. "You can play with anyone you want to play with, sweetheart."

"Really?" Luna asked, her eyes shining.

"Anyone you want. Just close your eyes, picture someone in you head, and 'poof!' You have a friend," Luna's mother said.

Luna's smile lit up her whole face. Her mother was so smart, and could tell such wonderful stories. Luna loved listening to stories about the Ministry. But lately, her mother was promoted and couldn't speak about work any more.

"Is there a tire swing, Father?" Luna asked suddenly. When she had been told they were moving, Luna specifically asked for a tire swing.

"Go and see," her father laughed.

Luna decided she needed to investigate the backyard. She started running, forgetting to pick up her robes, like normal.

"Pick up your robes!" her mother cried out, just as Luna tripped and fell on her face. Luna sat there for a moment, trying to decide if she was hurt. Sometimes she liked to cry, even if she wasn't hurt. Her mother or father would pick her up then and give her a big hug.

But today, Luna was more curious about the backyard. She picked herself up and continued on her way.

Her eyes went wide as she took in the backyard. And then she started laughing happily as she saw her tire swing. "I shall call you Mister Swing," she cried out excitedly.

Luna decided not to get on the swing right away. She looked around the rest of the yard. It was more like a field actually. There was nothing to define its borders. She opened her mouth in surprise as she saw a small pond. Mother and Father never told her about a pond!

She remembered to pick up her robes this time and ran to the pond. Gently, she placed her hand in the water; it was cool to the touch. Lowering herself to the ground, Luna looked towards the bottom of the pond, looking for monsters.

After five minutes of searching, she decided that there were no monsters in the pond. That made her feel much better.

"There are no monsters in the pond," she said out loud, reassuring herself.

Luna flopped on her back, her arms spread out in the grass. It was time to find a friend. She needed someone to play with this afternoon. For this was an afternoon for discovery, and it was always best to discover with a friend.

Luna closed her eyes tight and thought of who she would play with today. Her mind went to Ciara, her good friend back in London. Ciara had short red hair with freckles. Luna pictured the hair and freckles in her mind.

Finally, she had someone to play with. Luna opened her eyes. Her mouth dropped in surprise. Red hair and freckles were staring back at her! For a moment, Luna was very pleased. She normally didn't picture a friend this clearly.

But then she was disappointed when the boy with red hair and freckles started speaking. She hadn't told her friend to speak, which meant the boy was real, not her imaginary friend. What if he didn't like her?

"Are you going to say anything?" the boy asked.

"I don't speak to strangers," Luna answered automatically.

"I'm not a stranger," the boy pouted. "Oi! George! She thinks we're strangers."

"There are two of you," Luna said to the boy. "You look the same."

The boy name George had been hovering near a large tree on a broomstick. He leaned forward and the broom speed towards them. "You've never seen twins before?"

Luna shook her head shyly.

"I'm Fred," one boy said, just as the other stated, "I'm George."

"I'm Luna," Luna told them. "I'm four."

"Fred and I are seven, so we're your superiors," George told her.

Luna narrowed her eyes slightly. "Mother told me that only I shouldn't let anyone look down at me. That I'm just as good as anyone else. So you're not my superiors," she said quickly.

George shrugged. "Fair enough. Equals it is."

"Thank you," Luna said simply.

"So you just moved here?" Fred asked.

"From London," Luna said. "Mother needs the fresh air."

"Plenty of that here," George told her. "You last name is Lovegood, right?"

"How did you know that?" Luna demanded.

"Our Mum told us. She's thrilled you've moved. I think you're the same age as our sister Ginny," one boy said. Luna had forgotten which was which.

"I'd like a friend," Luna said shyly.

"Ginny needs one. She's the only girl out of seven," one of the twins said.

"I always wanted a brother or sister," Luna said dreamily. She always imagined having a little sister that would look up to her and they could have adventures together.

"You're more than welcome to one of ours," a twin said. Luna decided that it was Fred that spoke.

"I'm sure your mother wouldn't like that," Luna said seriously. "Your mother would miss one of her babies."

"Your mum can have ickle Ronniekins," Fred snickered.

By then, Luna had grown tired of the conversation. She wondered why the twins didn't realize they were so lucky to have lots of brothers and a sister.

"Would you like to try the tire swing?" Luna asked out-of-the blue. Suddenly the most important thing in the world was trying that tire swing.

"It's a great tire swing," Fred said happily.

Luna stopped and put her hands on her hips. "You've been on my tire swing?" she asked.

"Well," Fred and George said at the same time. They shared a look and Fred took over. "The house has been empty for a long time, you see. George and I found a path that leads from a paddock to your field."

George continued. "We saw the tire swing and couldn't really help ourselves."

Luna thought that over. She could see where the appeal of a tire swing was too hard to resist. "I get to go first," she announced.

"We'll push," Fred said happily.

The three children ran towards the tire swing. George held it steady while Fred took Luna's hand and helped her on. "Are you ready?" George asked.

"Ready!" Luna cried.

George pushed the swing and Luna felt air rush past her cheeks. She was flying! Before she could stop herself, Luna opened her mouth and started laughing. She felt Fred and George behind her, pushing the tire swing to go higher and higher.

"We nicked our Mum's wand," Fred yelled. "We could use magic to make it go faster."

"It already is magic!" Luna cried back. She closed her eyes briefly and enjoyed the sensation of rising and falling.

The twins continued to push the swing for another five minutes. By then Luna knew it was time to stop. The last thing she wanted was to get bored of the swing. She let them know to stop, and gradually, the tire swing slowed down.

George held the swing again, and Luna started to get off. Her robes got caught between the tire swing and her foot, causing Luna to tumble onto the ground, right on top of Fred.

Fred looked embarrassed, but Luna just started giggling. "Thank you!" she said. Then, without thinking, Luna gave Fred a quick kiss on the lips. "That was wonderful!" she said, standing up.

"The tire swing or the kiss?" George said. He started laughing so hard that he was doubled over.

Fred quickly stood up and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his robe. He gave George a dirty look. Luna's eyes went wide. She hadn't meant to upset them. She had just been so excited about the swing.

"We better go," Fred said quickly. "It's almost dinner time. Mum will kill us if we're late."

"Bye," Luna said quietly.

"Bye Looney," Fred said quickly, while George laughed.

"Luna," she whispered under her breath as she watched Fred and George run to their brooms and take off. Tears started welling in her eyes. Somehow she had managed to gain and lose two friends within a matter of moments.

"Luna!" her mother cried from the front. "Are you okay back there, love?"

She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. The last thing Mother needed to know was that Luna was upset. She picked up the hem of her robes and ran towards the front.

A few weeks later, a play date was set up between Luna and Ginny. The two little girls had very different ideas about what was a fun afternoon. Ginny wanted to 'borrow' her brother's brooms and fly. Luna thought that was stealing, which was wrong. Luna suggested finding an imagery friend, but Ginny scoffed at that.

Luna never saw the Weasleys much after that. Her mother's health began to worsen, and Luna wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.

Seven years later, on September First, Luna and Ginny wavedto each other quickly as they entered the Hogwarts Express for the first time, but then found different compartments. Luna wandered the hallway of the train during the journey. She saw the twins, Fred and George, and went in to say hello.

"Hello," she said shyly to them.

"Why are you wearing your wand behind your ear?" a boy with dreadlocks asked her.

"For safekeeping," Luna answered. That's what her mother had told her, just before she died. That she always needed to keep her wand safe and in sight.

"Okay," the boy said, while Fred and George snickered.

Luna nodded, and turned around to leave. Before she shut the door, she heard the boy ask, "Do you know her?"

"That's Looney Lovegood, a neighbor of ours," one of the twins chuckled. Luna closed the door behind her tightly. She wouldn't bother correcting them, not this time. Little did she know that the nickname would stay with her for the next seven years.

**-------------------------**

**A/N – Next up…Albus Dumbledore**


	7. Albus Dumbledore

**Albus Dumbledore** **(In which Kerry attempts to write dialogue in the style of the period. This story takes place in 1865.)  
**  
Fifteen year-old Albus Dumbledore looked at himself in a mirror in the Prefect's bathroom and sighed. Gingerly, he placed his hands on his cheeks to feel for any sign of whiskers growing in. There were none.

He had been alive for five thousand, six hundred and fifty-seven days and not a single whisker. Albus tried not to be jealous of the other Gryffindor boys in his year, but it was hard not to be. All of them had a visible fuzz on their cheeks. Lucky Abraham Ramsbottom had to shave every single day.

But not Albus. He didn't have the slightest hint of facial hair. He squinted at the mirror and tried to imagine himself with a long auburn beard, just like his father's. Albus prided himself on having a well-used imagination, but he still couldn't envision himself with a beard.

The door opened, and Albus hurriedly moved away from the mirror. Jacob Towler, a seventh year prefect from Ravenclaw, gave him a wave. Albus couldn't help but cast a quick look at Jacob's muttonchops.

Albus walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room, his mind still pre-occupied with facial hair. His older brother Aberforth, a seventh year, had been shaving for three years. That would mean Albus would have started shaving last year. He supposed he could always use a little magic to coax out some whiskers. But that would be cheating. No, Albus would wait until his facial hair finally started to grow in on its own.

Automatically he gave the password to the fat lady and the door swung open. He didn't bother to look up as he stepped inside and straight into Blanche Williamson.

Blanche tripped over her long skirt and started falling to the floor. Luckily, Albus was quick enough to catch her as she fell. Blanche looked up and blushed.

"Thank you, Dumbledore," she said with a smile as Albus stood her up straight.

"It's an honor to be of service to you, m'lady," Albus said gallantly with a bow.

Blanche threw back some of her curly blonde hair over her shoulder. Blanche was a sixth year. Generally, girls in sixth year and above started wearing their hair up in a bun, but Blanche still allowed her hair to fall down her back.

"My knight in shining amour," Blanche teased.

"More like a helper in a Hogwarts uniform," Albus laughed back.

"I'm on my way to the library," Blanche said. "I'm sure I will see you later."

Albus nodded, and tried to keep himself from staring as she walked down the long corridor. Only when she Blanche was out of sight did Albus let out the breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding. Blanche was quite possibly the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. He didn't just think so; everyone else at the school seemed to agree.

There was something about the way she carried herself that was so different from the other girls. Even in class it was noticeable. Her antics in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were legendary. While most of the girls didn't want to deal with the practical application of the class, Blanche fought just as well as any man. She had no problem having to drop and roll to the ground in a duel and would loudly complain that her uniform, which included a floor length skirt, always was in the way.

Albus knew himself well enough to know that he had a bit of a crush on Blanche. She was too perfect, though. She would never consent to walking out with Albus, even if he had the courage to ask her!

Albus woke himself up from his reverie and went into the common room. His best friend, Tony Marvolo was sitting in their favorite chairs right by the fireplace. Albus sat his lanky frame down in a chair next to him. Not realizing it, Albus let out a long sigh.

"Why are you in a snit?" Tony asked.

"A snit, Marvolo?" Albus asked. "I hadn't realized I was in a snit."

"You most certainly are in a snit, my friend," Tony said laughing.

"I shall endeavor to remove myself from this snit you say I'm in," Albus told him.

"You do that," Tony smirked.

"I was just thinking about our girl," Albus sighed. Tony had a crush on Blanche as well. In fact, Albus couldn't think of a single Gryffindor male that didn't put Blanche on a pedestal.  
"Perfection in form of a young female," Tony said, placing his hand over his heart.

"Do you think she would ever let me court her?" Albus asked suddenly.

"She's said no to better men than you," Tony said dryly. "Namely myself."

"I'm in Gryffindor, mate. I should be able to simply ask her to take a walk with me," Albus mused.

"You should," Tony told him. "The question is, would you?"

Albus stood up suddenly. "I will. Right now."

Tony looked around the room with an exaggerated look on his face. "I hate to break it to you, my dear sir, but our girl is not here."

"She's in the library," Albus said softly.

"Then why are you still here?"

Albus gave Tony a grin and walked confidently out of the common room. He continued to build himself up during the long walk to the library. When he entered, his eye immediately searched for Blanche. She was sitting at a table, surrounded by a study group. Albus tried to catch her eye, her beautiful dark brown eyes, but she was talking enthusiastically to the girl next to her.

Feeling somewhat defeated already, Albus walked between two book cases near the table she was sitting in. He heard her laughing with the group, talking about Potions. Just hearing her laugh made Albus' spirits rise. He decided to stay where he was and do a bit of practicing for O.W.L.S, which were coming up in just three weeks.

He casually leaned against one of the shelves and concentrated on two books that were on the top shelf across from him. Then he tapped his wand once against each book. Slowly, the books began to levitate. Albus moved the books to the middle of the aisle, still floating at eye level.

Humming his favorite aria, the books slowly started to waltz mid-air. Albus tapped the books again, and they started changing colors. He then changed his tune to a Spanish number, causing the books to tango to the music. Albus couldn't help but move his feet along with the music.

"How in the world are you doing that?" an astonished voice said behind him.

Albus turned suddenly, breaking his concentration and causing the books to fall to the floor. His throat went slightly dry when he saw that it was Blanche.

"Doing what?" Albus asked.

"Making the books dance mid-air!" Blanche said excitedly. "I'm only able to make objects dance on a flat surface."

"Just a variation on the incantation that I discovered," Albus said, feeling his cheeks reddening.

"That's absolutely brilliant," Blanche said, shaking her head. "You should show that off when you have the practical examination for your O.W.L.S."

"I might," Albus shrugged, trying not to sound too excited.

Blanche studied the books on the floor. "That's one of the books I need," she said, pointing to the dark leather bound one. Albus leaned down to pick it up for her just as Blanche did the same. Their heads met with a resounding crack, causing Blanche to tumble to the floor.

"Miss Williamson, I apologize!" Albus cried, offering his hand to help her up.

"No harm done, Dumbledore," Blanche said, rubbing her head. "These things happen."

"Are you well? Would you like me to escort you to the Hospital Wing?" Albus asked, desperate to please.

Blanche seemed to think for a moment before she took his hand and he helped her off of the floor. "I do believe I could use a quick healing charm," she said softly. "Are you all right?"

"My body is fine, Miss Williamson, I'm just mortified that I caused you to fall," Albus said truthfully.

"Let me get my satchel. I'm done studying for the day anyway," Blanche said.

Albus nodded. He knew he should feel bad about hitting her head with his, but he couldn't be more than thrilled that he would be walking with her all the way to the hospital wing. Blanche said good-bye to her study group and together, they walked out of the library. Albus took her satchel and carried it for her.

He was just trying to get the courage to offer his arm, when she took it and gave him a smile.

"Are you dizzy?" Albus asked, alarmed.

Blanche shook her head. "Not at all," she told him.

They walked in a companionable silence through the hallways. Albus nodded occasionally to people he knew and Blanche said hello to almost everyone they passed. He could tell that more than one person was wondering what she was doing on his arm. She made him feel ten feet tall.

He stopped in front of the door to the Hospital Wing. "Here you are, Miss Williamson," Albus said with a smile.

"Here I am, Albus," Blanche said softly.

The casual use of his first name caused him to meet her eyes quickly. Blanche was short and petite; Albus practically towered over her. "Miss Williamson?" Albus asked hoarsely.

"We're alone. Please call me Blanche," she told him. She chewed slightly on her lower lip and all Albus could think of was how those lips must taste.

"Blanche, then," Albus said. His thoughts were going through his head at a hundred miles an hour. She was letting him call her by her first name. If he asked her on a walk, he was sure she'd say yes. "After you've had your healing charm…would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a walk around the lagoon?"

"I don't need a healing charm," Blanche said mischievously, throwing her curls over her shoulder. "I wanted a chance to be alone with you."

Albus knew he should be shocked. No proper young lady contrived a way to be alone with a man, unless…

Blanche threw down her hands. "Do you know how hard it is to be a woman, sometimes? Especially when you think you've found a like minded person, but society won't allow the woman to say anything! I've been dropping hint after hint, Albus! And I'm not willing to wait much longer for you to realize this."

Without meaning to, Albus' jaw dropped. He never envisioned a woman like this in a million years. Before he could stop himself, Albus took her in his arms and kissed her softly on the lips.

He was about to close his eyes when she slapped him across the face. "You forget yourself, sir," Blanche said.

"Miss Williamson!" Albus exclaimed. He was absolutely mortified with what he had just done. He had always been taught never to kiss a lady without permission. And he forgets on his very first kiss! "Please accept my apologies."

"I told you to call me Blanche when we're alone," she said, her eyes twinkling.

Albus' shoulders dropped. "I don't understand."

Blanche threw back her head and laughed. "You caught me off guard, that's all. You may kiss me."

"Really?" Albus asked eagerly. Blanche nodded and took a step closer to him.

"You realize, of course, that you will have to be my beau because of this," Blanche whispered in his ear. "It would be scandalous if you kissed me and then refused to court me."

"I would be honored to be your beau, Blanche," Albus said earnestly.

"Then why haven't you kissed me yet?"

-------------------------

Two weeks later, just before the O.W.L.S, Albus Dumbledore felt the slightest trace of whiskers upon his cheeks.

**-------------------------**

**A/N – So how'd I do? Did the dialogue make sense? It's hard to write a different time period! **

**Yes, Tony Marvolo is Lord Voldemort's great-grandfather. I can picture Marvolo and Dumbledore being just like James and Sirius. (For those of you who follow The Destiny of Minerva Duncan, the relationship will be explained eventually)**

**And I'm doing something different for the next chapter. We're going to have a vote! Please vote for who should be next either in the form of a review, or an e-mail (see my profile for my address)**

**George Weasley…or…Cornelius Fudge…or Hannah Abbott**


	8. George Weasley

**George Weasley **

George Weasley crouched down, trying to catch his breath. The hair on the back of his neck was tingling and every nerve in his body was on edge. This was it. He had one chance to finish this. George closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He sprung up and took aim. But then…

BAM!

George Weasley fell to the ground in a hurry.

"We have a man down!" Fred Weasley, who had been watching, yelled. "Cover me!"

Someone screamed they would, and George saw his twin run quickly to him.

"You all right, twin?" Fred asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," George wheezed. "Help me up."

Fred held out his hand and George took it. He stood up for only a second before his legs went out on him. "I can't make it," George said, shaking his head. "Go on without me!"

"I'm not leaving you here!" Fred yelled.

"You must. We have to win!" George cried. "That's all that matters!"

"There has to be another way," Fred said urgently.

"There's not and you know it, twin," George said determinedly. "Go!"

Fred had a look of indecision on his face.

"Now, twin!" George ordered. Fred nodded and ran off to join the rest in fighting.

George looked around quickly. He needed to find a safer place. He was a sitting duck, crouched down like he was. George got on his hands and knees and started crawling away from the battlefield, leaving the sounds of fighting behind him.

Suddenly someone picked George up, and helped him walk off of the field. George looked over at Katie Bell in amazement. "What are you doing?" he cried. "You need to be fighting. We need your arm!"

"Making sure you're okay!" Katie yelled back. It was hard to hear her over the sounds from the battle.

"I'm fine! Go back there and fight!" George yelled. He was able to stand up now by himself. "I'll be fine in just a few minutes."

"We're being slaughtered," Katie said sadly. "I didn't think it was possible. What are we going to do?"

"We're not giving up, Katie. Too much is at stake," George told her earnestly.

Katie moved to help George sit down when a snowball flew out of nowhere, straight into George's face, causing him to fall to the ground yet again.

Katie looked furious. She spun around and screamed, "Back off, Potter! Can't you see Weasley's hurt?"

Harry looked at George, who just grinned sheepishly at the first year.

"Sorry!" Harry yelled back with a wave.

"Leave the kid alone," George started, but Katie put her finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. As soon as Harry had his back turned, Katie picked up a handful of snow and packed it expertly into a ball. Then using all of her strength, she launched it straight at Harry's back.

Harry stumbled, but didn't fall down. He looked back at Katie, who yelled, "Just a bit of payback, Potter!"

Then Katie started laughing and George couldn't help but join in. Katie sat down next to him and brought her knees to her chest.

"You don't want to fight anymore?" George asked. "We're losing pretty badly."

"I'm tired," Katie yawned. "I ate too much at the Christmas Feast. I'm done for the day."

"Me too," George told her, rubbing his cheek where he had been hit twice hard. "D'you want to stay and watch? Or should we go back inside?"

Katie jumped up. "My bum's freezing already, Weasley. Let's go inside," she said, holding her hand out to help him up. George got to his feet, and Katie took his arm and they started walking back to the castle.

"You okay?" Katie asked kindly. "I saw that first hit. That was pretty wicked."

"I'm fine," George said casually. "Just got the wind knocked out of me. Kinda like being hit with a bludger, to tell you the truth."

Katie threw back her head and laughed. George couldn't help but notice how the cold winter air made her cheeks red, which went well with her light brown hair. "At least you weren't up fifty feet on a broomstick."

"That would have been a rotten Christmas present," George said. "A nice trip to the hospital wing."

They reached the doorway to the main hallway, but neither made a move to go inside.

"So why did you stay at Hogwarts for Christmas?" George asked suddenly.

Katie shrugged. "My parents have been fighting lately. It wouldn't have been a really nice Christmas. So I thought I'd stay here," she said honestly. "What about you?"

"You know my brother Charlie?" George asked. Katie nodded; Charlie had been a seventh year last year during her first year. "Well, my Mum and Dad announced out of the blue that they want to visit him. So we all had to stay here. But yesterday, Percy let it slip that Charlie was really homesick and had to work during Christmas. That's why my parents are going to see him. To make poor Charlie feel better."

George started snickering, but Katie gave him a look. "What's the longest time you've been away from home?" Katie asked, her hands on her hips.

"Just here at school," George said. "I've never been homesick."

"You're still in Britain at least," Katie said. "Charlie's all the over in Romania. Leave him alone."

"I'm simply going to file the information away until I find a useful place for it," George said innocently.

"That's awful," Katie said. George could tell she was trying to hold back a smile.

"It's time you face reality, Katie. Sometimes I can be a really awful person," George said laughing.

"Not on your own," Katie said softly. She looked so embarrassed by what she just said that George was curious.

"What do you mean?" George asked.

Katie waved her hand. "Don't listen to me," she said.

"No, what? What do you mean, on my own?" George demanded.

"Well…when you and Fred are together, you're both like this unstoppable force," Katie said, shrugging her shoulders. "But when you're by yourself…you just seem different, I guess."

"So I seem different now?" George asked, confused. "I feel the same."

"I don't know what I'm talking about, really George," Katie said. She started to walk inside, but George took her arm.

"Katie, explain this to me. I really want to know," George pleaded. He had never really thought of himself as a singular person before. It was always Fred and George. George and Fred. Never…just George.

"When you and Fred are together, all you seem to do is try to top each other. Who can be the funniest? Who can be the wildest? But when you're not with Fred, you don't compete like that. And…I don't know. You just seem different, I guess," Katie said, blushing.

"That's some food for thought," George said honestly.

"I'm sorry I brought it up," Katie said.

"No, it's fine," George said quickly. The last thing he wanted was Katie to be upset that she was being honest with him. "You're just being honest. Remember, we're teammates. I expect you to be absolutely honest with me every minute of every day."

"Asking a bit much, aren't we?" Katie smiled.

"Fine. Absolute honesty, every minute of every other day. I think that's being pretty fair," George teased.

Katie smiled at him and they just stood there for a moment, looking at each other. George was on the shorter side, so Katie was actually an inch or two taller than him. He found himself thinking again how pretty she was. And what a bloody good quidditch player she was, too.

George gulped and decided what he wanted more than anything right then was to be just George and kiss her. He took a step in, and to his surprise, Katie didn't back away, but instead smiled at him, encouraging him.

This is it, George thought to himself.

"Ickle Gryffies!" a voice above them shouted out.

George looked up, the moment with Katie broken. "Bloody hell, Peeves!" George cried. "Leave us alone." He regretted those words the moment they were out of his mouth.

"Georgie-Porgie and Belly-Welly want to be left alone, do they?" Peeves asked, with a misvious grin on his face. He floated up near the top of the ceiling. "Why would they want pretty Peeves to go?"

Since their first year at Hogwarts, Fred and George had always had an uneasy truce with Peeves. Peeves left the twins alone, and they gave him ideas for pranks. It worked well for both sides. But now all George wanted to do was curse Peeves across the Atlantic.

Peeves dangled a small moldy looking branch over their head. "Mistletoe!" Peeves said delightedly. "Peeves won't leave the ickle Gryffies alone until they kissey-face!"

George gulped. It wasn't quite the kiss he imagined with Katie, but right now, he'd take anything he could get. Peeves attached the mistletoe to the beam over their heads and crossed his arms, waiting for them to kiss.

George took a deep breath and raised his head a bit when Katie said casually, "You know what, Peeves? Right before you got here, the Bloody Baron passed by, muttering your name. He's looking for you and it might not be a good idea to stay in the same place for too long."

"His Bloodiness?" Peeves asked, looking around wildly. "Which way did 'e go?"

Katie pointed towards the hallway leading to the Gryffindor common room, causing Peeves to hightail it in the other direction. She turned and gave George a huge smile. George tried to smile back, but he was crushed inside. Katie must not want to kiss him at all, he realized sadly.

"Good job getting rid of Peeves," George said, trying to sound cheerful. He took a step towards the common room, but Katie placed her hand on his arm.

"Where are you going, silly?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. "Maybe you didn't notice, but the mistletoe's still up there."

George looked up and sent Peeves every single good thought he could think of. He put his arm around Katie's waist and took a deep breath. But Katie must have thought he was taking too long, because she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a long kiss.

He had thought finding the Mauderer's map was fun. Sending Ginny a toilet seat had been a wicked good time. But nothing, absolutely nothing compared to the feeling of Katie Bell's lips pressed to his own.

George had been so in shock that it took him a moment to realize that he should close his eyes. After a minute or so, they broke away and Katie blushed, which was the most adorable thing George had ever seen.

"Happy Christmas," Katie said softly.

"Happy Christmas to you, too," George said back. They shared a smile and started walking towards the common room. Half way there, he realized Katie had snuck her hand in his.

-------------------------

**A/N – So this is my Christmas/Holiday/Winter present to all you wonderful readers out there. My sister is going to be in town for the holidays, so I may not get a chance to update any stories for a little bit.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Next up…Cornelius Fudge.**


	9. Cornelius Fudge

**Cornelius Fudge (where Kerry attempts to show that Cornelius Fudge couldn't think for himself even when he was fifteen)**

**This story takes place in 1933**

"Cornelius!" a small voice shouted from below.

"Cornelius," one of his friends smirked.

"Shut it," fifteen year-old Cornelius snapped. "Don't let her hear you."

"I heard that!" the voice cried.

Cornelius leaned over the railing of the tree house he was currently sitting in. "Go away, Cordelia," he shouted down to his little sister. His friends started laughing in the background.

"You said you'd play with me today!" Cordelia yelled, placing her hands on her hips. Her long blonde hair was being swept back by the strong summer wind.

"Play with me, Cornelius!" Mason Trotter snickered. Cornelius tried to give Mason a look that would shut him up, but it failed miserably.

"Leave him alone," Martha Weaver said softly.

"I never said that," Cornelius shouted down to his sister. "I only said I might!"

"But I thought-" Cordelia started but another one of his friends, Johnny O'Leary leaned over the railing and shouted, "Go away, you little brat! He's not playing with you today!"

Cordelia made a small whimper and ran away quickly.

"That was awful," Ruth Mitchell giggled.

"Just awful," Mason said, laughing loudly. "At least she's gone now, eh, Corey?"

Cornelius nodded weakly. He felt absolutely awful inside. He indeed had promised Cordelia that he would play with her today. But then Mason flooed over and said that he was bringing his friends over for the day. It had been a month since he had seen his friends from Hufflepuff, and since Mason wouldn't take no for an answer, Cordelia was pushed to the wayside.

"You are two of the most immature people I've ever met," Martha said, rolling her eyes. She then proceeded to take a long drag from the cigarette she had been holding.

That comment made Johnny and Mason laugh even louder.

"I think they're funny," Ruth squeaked.

Martha gave her a long look. "You would."

"Stop thinking you're better than us, Miss 'I've been named a Prefect,'" Mason said angrily.

"Did I ever say that?" Martha asked simply.

"You're thinking it," Johnny muttered, taking the cigarette from Martha's hand. He took a puff from it. "You want a drag, Corey?"

Cornelius took a long look at the cigarette. He had absolutely no desire to try it, but he didn't want to lose face with his friends. He held out his hand and Johnny handed him the cigarette.

"You ever smoke before, mate?" Mason asked.

Cornelius shook his head and brought the cigarette to his lips.

"Don't try to inhale right away," Martha told him. "You can work on that later."

Cornelius took a deep breath and felt the smoke burn his throat. His eyes started to tear as he tried to hold his breath. He started coughing loudly as Mason and Johnny started laughing wildly.

"I told you not to inhale," Martha said, taking the cigarette away from him. Cornelius felt his face turn red from embarrassment.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't apologize like an idiot, Corey," Martha said, rolling her eyes. "You tried to inhale. It didn't' work. Big deal."

"Sorry," he muttered again. Martha just looked at him and shook her head. Cornelius felt like the biggest idiot ever. He respected Martha more than any of his other friends. He always wondered why she wasn't in Ravenclaw since she was so smart. And now she thought he was an idiot. Great.

A commotion jarred Cornelius from his thoughts. Johnny and Mason had been playfully punching each other in the arm. Johnny must have hit Mason too hard, because Mason jumped up and took his robe off.

"Do you know how much a new robe costs?" Mason said angrily.

"I didn't mean to rip it," Johnny said. "You Mum will be able to fix it, won't she?"

"After I get an hour long lecture on the value of a Galleon," Mason said, shaking his head.

Cornelius thought of his own robe, which definitely needed repair. Four years ago, no one would have imagined that a muggle stock market crash in the United States would affect the Wizarding World, but indeed it had. Many of the major wizarding banks had failed, leaving Gringotts as the most powerful, and even they started to lay off some employees.

His own family had their own difficulties. His father had lost his job at Flourish and Blotts, where he had been a sales clerk. His mother recently started watching other wizard's children during the day for a few extra galleons.

"I heard that some Goblins were threatening to revolt," Martha said after taking a huff on the cigarette. She handed it to Johnny and he took a drag.

"My dad lost his job," Mason told the group. "My mum got a job cleaning lavatories at St. Mungos."

"My Dad lost his job too," Cornelius said.

Ruth brought her knees to her chest. "My mum doesn't know if there will be enough money for me to go back to Hogwarts this year," she said suddenly.

An uneasy silence fell over the tree house.

"Tell me you're joking," Mason said.

"You have to go back to Hogwarts," Cornelius said.

"You haven't taken your O.W.L.S.," Martha said.

"I know," Ruth said, rocking back and forth. "But my little brother will be starting, and my mum says there's not enough money for both of us, and that I've learned enough magic to get by."

Martha sat straight up. "You won't have any chance of a decent job without your O.W.L.S.," she said seriously.

Ruth wiped a tear that fell down her cheek. "I know!" she said loudly. "But what can I do?"

"Write a letter to Hogwarts the moment you get home," Martha instructed. "Write to Professor Dumbledore. Headmaster Dippet wouldn't have the slightest idea what to do. Explain your situation. They have scholarships and aid for needy families."

"How do you know this?" Ruth asked in amazement.

Martha took a deep breath. "I've been on aid since I started," Martha said finally.

Everyone turned and stared at her.

"I didn't know you were poor," Johnny said.

"Thanks, Johnny," Martha said sarcastically. "Think about it. You've seen my mum."

Cornelius remembered meeting Martha's mother when they got off the Hogwarts Express. He had never seen Martha so flustered when her mother was there waiting for her. She was normally so cool and collected, and Martha stumbled over several words when her mother asked to be introduced.

Martha later told them that her mother had, as she put it, "below average intelligence." And that her mother was raising her all on her own. Mason wouldn't stop asking questions and Martha then admitted that she didn't know who her father was, didn't even know if her mother knew. Some bloke apparently took advantage of Martha's mother very easily.

"My mum bags groceries for a living," Martha said. "Do you really think there's money in that to send me to Hogwarts?"

"Cornelius!"

The group moaned. His sister was back.

"Mum says you have to play with me," his sister shouted happily.

"Please make her go away," Ruth said sadly. "I want to keep talking."

Cornelius looked over at Martha, who was staring out the small glassless window. He had never seen Martha look so sad before.

Without thinking, Cornelius went down the rickety ladder to talk to his sister. He really wanted to continue the conversation up in the tree house. Most of the time his friends just joked around, with the exception of Martha. They rarely had a serious conversation.

Cordelia looked up at him expectantly. "Are you playing with me?" she asked excitedly.

Cornelius shook his head and watched Cordelia's face fall. He decided to make a deal. "I need to talk to my friends," Cornelius told her.

"But-"

"Look, take my broom. You can ride it today. And then I promise that we'll play together tomorrow," Cornelius said.

Cordelia's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you."

"Really!" Cornelius said, smiling, hoping to make it sound like a fantastic offer. "Play with my broom today. And if I don't play with you tomorrow…you get to keep it."

"Keep your broom?" Cordelia asked.

"Only if I don't play with you tomorrow," Cornelius promised. He held out his hand. "Come on. Pinky swear."

Cordelia locked her pinky with his and they shook on it. "Where's your broom?" she asked happily.

"In the shed," Cornelius said. "Now go. We'll play tomorrow."

Cordelia ran off without another word. Cornelius was quite pleased that she wasn't mad at him. He quickly went back up the ladder to join his friends.

"Very diplomatic, Mister Fudge," Martha said approvingly.

Cornelius held out his hands. "At least she won't bother us again today." He sat down, but saw that the seriousness was over. Mason and Johnny were back to punching each other's arms.

"So immature," Martha said, rolling her eyes.

"You got a better idea?" Johnny asked.

Martha leaned back on her hands. "Maybe I do," she said, smiling slightly.

"What?" Mason said eagerly.

Martha reached into her robe and brought out a small bottle of Firewhiskey. "This seem like a better idea?" she asked, looking at everyone.

"You snatch that from your mum?" Ruth asked, taking the bottle from Martha. Ruth then opened the bottle and took a swig. She then shuddered as the drink went down. "I hate firewhiskey."

"Then leave it for the rest of us," Johnny laughed as he took the bottle from Ruth.

Johnny handed the bottle to Cornelius. Cornelius stared at the bottle. He had never told his friends, but his uncle was an alcoholic, and Cornelius had seen first hand what liquor could do to someone. He really had absolutely no desire to drink any.

Rather than look foolish, Cornelius placed the bottle to his lips, and pretended to drink. Some of the liquid tricked down his throat, leaving a burning sensation. Without another word, he handed the bottle to Mason.

They stayed there for the rest of the afternoon, finishing the bottle of firewhiskey. Then at tea time, Mason, Johnny and Ruth jumped up and said they had to leave for dinner. Martha stayed where she was.

"Can I stay here while you see them out?" Martha asked.

Cornelius lifted his eyebrows. He had assumed that Martha would be leaving too. "Sure," he stammered. "I'll be right back."

Five minutes later, Cornelius climbed back into the tree house to find Martha staring out the window.

"You must think I'm an idiot for bringing that bottle," Martha said slowly. "I saw that you didn't take a single swallow."

Cornelius felt his ears go red. "You noticed?"

"Only because I didn't drink either. I don't even know why I brought it," Martha told him.

"They seemed to like it," Cornelius said, settling himself next to her.

Martha rolled her eyes. "I'm so glad."

Cornelius couldn't help but wonder what made Martha so hard and sarcastic. She wasn't' warm like Ruth or any other girl he knew. Martha seemed as tough as nails.

They sat in silence for a moment. "Truth or Dare," Martha said finally.

Cornelius laughed. "You know I always answer truth when we play this," Cornelius said.

"Maybe I'm hoping you'll be brave and answer dare this time, Corey," Martha said.

"Truth."

"You're no fun," Martha said, leaning back again the wall of the tree house. She seemed lost in thought while she tried to decide on a question. "Why don't you like Dumbledore? You always seem to glare at him in class."

Cornelius shrugged. "I don't know, really. He caught me playing a prank with Johnny once and gave me three days worth of detention. I've never really liked him since."

"Did you deserve three days of detention?" Martha asked.

"Maybe," Cornelius said casually. "Your turn. Truth or Dare?

"What do I always answer, Corey?" Martha said playfully.

"You always say dare," Cornelius answered. Before he could think of a dare for her, Martha grabbed his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. Cornelius was so surprised that he didn't even close his eyes. He could probably tell you how many eyelashes Martha had.

Cornelius broke away first. "What was that for?" he asked in astonishment.

"I finally made you choose dare," Martha said.

-

_Years Later (Harry's fourth year)_

Minster of Magic Cornelius Fudge looked at the picture of his first wife, Martha, and sighed. She had been killed fifteen years ago, in a Death Eater attack. As much as he hated to admit it, part of his rise to the top was because of her death. They felt sorry for him, losing her like that. Martha had done nothing but help his career and she was suddenly gone from his life.

Cornelius thought of his second wife, Georgia, and the life they had managed to build together. They had only been married for five years, but they were very happy. He thought of how he might not be able to go on if he lost Georgia like he lost his Martha.

You-Know-Who couldn't be back. He simply couldn't be.

-

**A/N – Allrighty. We've had an influx of First Kiss stories told from the men's point of view. Time for a girl. Let's have a vote on who's next. Hannah Abbott, Ginny Weasley or Nymphadora Tonks. I shall let the public decide:)**


	10. Nymphadora Tonks

**Nymphadora Tonks **

**This is set in the beginning of Tonks' fourth year.**

**-**

Tonks ran her fingers through her bright purple hair. She hadn't morphed in two days on purpose. She desperately wanted her hair to stay this color for the rest of the day. Since she had so much rest, it should stay this color. The bright purple offset her pink cheeks quite nicely.

She objectively looked at herself in the mirror. Tonks would never call herself beautiful, but she considered herself cute. But more importantly, since Tonks discovered that she was a metamorph last year, she stood out. Which was just the way she liked it.

"Stop staring at yourself," Caryn Boot, her best friend laughed. "I swear, Nymphadora, every time I walk in the bathroom, you're staring at yourself."

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Tonks," Tonks groaned.

Caryn put her hands on her hips. "You're still going on about that, then?"

"I'm sick of boys teasing me," Tonks admitted.

"Nymphadora is a nice name," Caryn said.

"Not when you're surrounded by teenage boys," Tonks said, shaking her head. "If Malcolm Flint calls me Nymphomaniac one more time, I will curse him into obvilion."

"I actually think I'd like to see that," Caryn teased.

"You would. Make me lose more points," Tonks grumbled.

"You haven't lost nearly as many as last year," Caryn said.

Tonks brightened. "That's true."

A bell ran overhead, letting the students know it was time for breakfast.

"Come on," Caryn said. "We're late."

Tonks took two steps and tripped on her shoelace, which had been untied. Her knee made contact with the cool tiled floor.

"Bugger!" Tonks shouted. "That bloody hurt."

Caryn held out her hands and helped Tonks off of the floor. "You really need to stop falling on your arse, Tonks," Caryn told her.

"At least you called me Tonks this time," Tonks said, brushing her knee off. Caryn laughed and they headed to breakfast.

-

"What are you going on about?" Caryn asked in surprise.

Tonks looked around, anxious that no one could hear their conversation. "I've decided that I want boyfriend," Tonks said seriously.

"Just like that?" Caryn asked. "You want a boyfriends?"

Tonks nodded eagerly. "I'm just not sure who yet," she admitted. "I've narrowed it down to four blokes."

"And after today, one of them will be your boyfriend?" Caryn said.

"Exactly," Tonks said.

"You're a nutter, you realize that, don't you?" Caryn asked, crossing her arms. "Who are the lucky candidates?"

"Ben Jordan, Taylor Hollandsworth, Harris Duncan and Charlie Weasley," Tonks said seriously.

"Taylor has a crush on Mandie Whitby," Caryn said. "I think he's a no go."

"Does he really?" Tonks asked. "I was unaware of that fact. That leaves Ben, Harris or Charlie."

Caryn fiddled with her spoon. "Which one are you leaning towards?" she asked.

"I think Harris," Tonks said, glancing over at the Gryffindor table. "There's just something about him."

"Make it anyone but Harris, Tonks," Caryn pleaded.

Tonks looked at her best friend sharply. "What haven't you told me?" she asked quickly.

Caryn blushed. "It might just be possible that I have the slightest crush on Mister Duncan myself."

"Caryn!" Tonks cried. She then lowered her voice. "You're not allowed to keep secrets from me, you know that!"

"I just realized it a day or two ago," Caryn said softly. "We worked on our Ancient Runes homework together."

"Ooh," Tonks teased. "Nothing like a cozy study session, is there?"

"Nothing happened, Nymphadora," Caryn said.

"I think you meant to say, is Nothing happened, Tonks," Tonks said, smiling. "Charlie Weasley?"

"Bill's better looking," Caryn said quickly.

"Yeah, but Bill's dating a girl from Hufflepuff. I can't remember her name," Tonks said. "I think Charlie might be more my speed."

"Tonks," Caryn said seriously. "Charlie is no match for you. You'd eat him up and spit him out whole."

Tonks pretended to look offended. "You don't think Charlie can keep up with me? Now I have to make him my boyfriend just to prove you wrong."

"Charlie's helping Hagrid all the time with the Care of Magical Creatures creatures. I don't think he has time for a girlfriend," Caryn said.

"Well, Ben Jordan it is, then," Tonks said, making a quick decision.

"He's not bad looking at all," Caryn conceded.

"Much better since he shaved his head and got rid of the dreadlocks," Tonks said.

"So you're just going to go up to Ben and say, 'So will you be my boyfriend?'" Caryn asked.

"Basically. Charms is this afternoon. I'll corner him after class." Tonks said thoughtfully.

"Most girls wait for the boy to ask them out, you know," Caryn said.

Tonks shrugged. "I'm not most girls."

-

Tonks was pleased to see that Ben was already sitting down when she walked into Charms. She was even happier to see that no one was sitting in the seat next to him. Casually, she walked to the desk next to him and sat down.

He smiled warmly at her. "Nice look," he whispered, pointing to her hair.

Tonks couldn't help but smile. "Thanks," she told him. Ben Jordan had no idea what was waiting for him after Charms.

-

Much to Tonks' dismay, Ben left the classroom the moment the bell rang. Tonks hurriedly put her books in her bag and tried to follow him. She walked down the hallway, and saw a bunch of Slytherins making their way up from the dungeons.

"What do we have here?" the leaded, Malcolm Flint laughed. "If it isn't old Nymphomanic?"

Tonks plunged her hand into her robe, which was draped over her arm. "That's not my name," she said fiercely.

A few Slytherins started chanting, "Nympho. Nympho. Nympho."

Tonks closed her eyes for just a moment and silently cursed her mum for giving her this name.

Her wand came out. "The name is Tonks!"

Flint stepped right in front of her and actually had the nerve to put his hand on her cheek. "Are you a little nymphomaniac?" he whispered fiercely.

Tonks didn't think she had ever cursed anyone so quickly before. Several of his friends took their wands out, but just at that moment, a voice said, "Miss Tonks, explain why you have attacked Mister Flint."

Tonks whirled towards the voice and saw Professor Snape standing there with his arms across his chest.

"He threatened me," she said. Caryn was running down the hallway. A moment later Tonks had her best friend by her side.

"I didn't!" Flint said from the ground.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for fighting in the hallway," Professor Snape said silkily. His gaze lingered on her for just a moment more. "And five more points for that ridiculus hair color."

Tonks started to open her mouth to protest, but Caryn took her arm and dragged her away. "Don't say anything," Caryn hissed.

Tonks clenched her wand in her hand. How dare Snape take points off because of her hair! "Are they watching us walk away?" Tonks whispered.

Caryn quickly looked behind them. "Yes. They are."

Tonks quickly lifted the back of her skirt and showed them all her knickers.

"Are you insane?" Caryn said. "You'll get expelled!"

"That's another ten points from Ravenclaw!" Professor Snape shouted behind them.

"Walk faster," Tonks said. They almost ran into the first floor girl's bathroom. Tonks looked around and was grateful that Moaning Myrtle didn't seem to be around.

"Why is it," Caryn started. "That whenever I win points from Snape in class, that you seem to lose them the very same day?"

"Didn't I tell you that if he called me Nymphomaniac again, I'd curse him?" Tonks said innocently.

"True. You warned me," Caryn sighed.

"He touched me," Tonks shuddered, wiping at the cheek which Flint touched. "I've been contaminated by a Slytherin."

"Aren't you a little old to be worried about cooties?" Caryn laughed.

"But it's Slytherin cooties!"

"Maybe you just shouldn't change your hair for a while," Caryn said gently. "That's why you get bothered, you know. I think some of them are jealous. Metamorphs are so rare."

"This is who I am now, Caryn," Tonks sighed. "I'm a Metamorph. I refuse to hide it."

"I heard some boys talking about you the other day," Caryn said hestinately.

"What'd they say?" Tonks asked quickly.

"You're not going to like it," Caryn said.

"What'd they say?" Tonks repeated.

"They were saying who they'd like you to change into," Caryn said apologetically.

Without another word, Tonks went into a bathroom stall and sat down on the toilet. She wouldn't cry. She would not let herself get upset over this.

"I hate boys!" Tonks shouted. "No wonder they're calling me Nymphomaniac. Combine my name with my powers and you have my worst nightmare."

"I wasn't finished with what I heard," Caryn said, kneeling in front of Tonks and taking her hand.

"Great," Tonks sighed. "There's more."

"Charlie Weasley went up to the blokes and yelled at them all for being disrespectful towards a girl. I didn't see, but I think wands were drawn," Caryn said.

"Charlie Weasley fought for my honor?" Tonks asked. "Too bad I decided already on Ben as my boyfriend. Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"And let you know that boys are saying disgusting things behind your back?" Caryn said. "I don't think so. You could always change your mind about your boyfriend."

Tonks shook her head. "I've already decided. Ben's going to be my boyfriend."

"Well, your plan has unraveled a bit, hasn't it?" Caryn asked.

Tonks thought for a moment. "Dinner will be starting soon. I'll corner him outside of the Great Hall."

"Good luck," Caryn said, standing up from the floor.

"Thanks," Tonks said brightly. She had resolved that she wouldn't think about Malcolm Flint again. He wasn't worth wasting the effort or the brain cells.

Tonks and Caryn walked towards the Great Hall arm in arm. Suddenly, Charlie Weasley entered a side door of the castle. He obviously had just come in from the sun. Tonks couldn't help but notice how the sun made all of his freckles come out.

"Hi Charlie," Tonks said easily.

"Hi, Nym-" Charlie cut himself off. "You want to be called Tonks now, right?"

"I do, thanks," Tonks said brightly. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure," Charlie said easily. He shifted his book bag to his other shoulder.

Tonks gave Caryn a meaningful look. Luckily, Caryn caught on quickly, and said, "I'll see you at dinner, Tonks."

They both watched Caryn walk down the hallway. As soon as her friend had turned the corner, Tonks threw her arms around Charlie's neck and kissed him hard on the lips. Charlie didn't move, but stood there stoticly.

Finally Tonks broke away and watched Charlie's face get even redder than it had been before, if that was even possible.

"What was that for?" Charlie stammered.

"I wanted to thank you," Tonks said quietly.

Charlie looked confused. "About what?"

"A little bird told me that you stopped some guys from talking bad about me," Tonks said. "That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Charlie looked down at the floor and kicked a bit of dirt of off his shoe. "It was nothing."

"No," Tonks cried. "It wasn't. Not many people would bother to do that."

"Maybe…" Charlie trailed off. "Well, you're welcome, I guess."

Tonks grinned sheepishly. She could tell that she had just made Charlie incredibly uncomfortable. She wasn't sure what came over her when she kissed him, just now. It simply felt like the right thing to do.

"Well," Tonks said, running her hand through her purple hair. "I'll see you around, then."

Charlie nodded, and Tonks turned and started walking down the hallway.

"Tonks, wait!" Charlie called after her.

Tonks turned around and looked at him. "Yeah?"

Charlie coughed softly. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Me?" Tonks asked in surprise.

"If you don't want to, I'll understand," Charlie said quickly.

Tonks walked back to him quickly. "No, I'd…I'd love to," Tonks replied. All thoughts of Ben Jordan quickly left her mind. "That would be great."

He smiled, and Tonks couldn't help but think he had a lovely smile. Tonks smiled back, and for a moment, they just stood there, staring at each other and smiling. Finally, Charlie leaned his head in and kissed her softly on the lips.

This was a much different kiss than the first. The best word Tonks could think of to describe it later to Caryn was 'lovely.'

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for dinner. They broke apart and grinned at each other again.

"Let's go have dinner," Charlie said. Tonks giggled a bit. He was still blushing.

They walked side by side. On a whim, Tonks stuck her hand in his, causing Charlie to blush even more.

So Charlie wasn't the guy she had originally chosen. Big deal. A girl can change her mind, can't she?

As they entered the Great Hall, hand in hand, Tonks realized that he had been the one to actually ask her on a date. Tonks desperately wanted to have the last word.

"So will you be my boyfriend?"

-

**A/N – Next up is a surprise. It won't be Ginny. She'll have her turn later**.


	11. Hermione Granger

**A/N – Bits of dialogue are from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**

**-**

**Hermione Granger**

"It's just a ball," Hermione muttered to herself as she continued to put more Sleekeazy's Hair Potion onto her hair. "A ball. Nothing more."

Then why was she so nervous?

"I heard that, Hermione!" Lavender Brown giggled from her bed. "Are you nervous?"

"No. No, of course not," Hermione said far too quickly.

"Ha! You are nervous!" Parvati laughed. "I would be to, if I was going without a date."

"I have a date," Hermione snapped. "I just haven't told anyone who it is yet. You'll see tonight." Hermione knew how foolish that sounded when the words came out of her mouth.

"Sure," Lavender said condescendingly. "I honestly thought you would have gone with Harry or Ron."

"Well, I'm not," Hermione said. Lavender had said that everyday since she found out that Hermione had a date, and that it wasn't Harry or Ron.

She hadn't quite accepted that a world famous quidditch player had asked her to the Yule Ball. Little book worm Hermione Granger was going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. Not that she cared that he played quidditch.

She remembered how nervous he was when he asked her. How he couldn't even look her in the eye until she said yes, without even a moment's hesitation. How he took her hand after she said yes. It had been like a dream.

The truth was, she had been trying to hide how hurt she was that neither Harry nor Ron had asked her. She knew neither of them fancied her, but it would have been so much fun to go with either one of them.

And then Ron started talking all that nonsense about wanting a beautiful date. That hurt more than not being asked. That Ron didn't think she was pretty, not even a little bit. Hermione knew she didn't have Parvati's exotic beauty or Lavender's cuteness, but she never thought she was horrible looking. Especially after she let Madam Pomfrey fix her teeth.

"Harry's got the most amazing eyes, doesn't he, Hermione?" Parvati asked suddenly.

"Err, yes," Hermione said, not really paying attention. "Harry's eyes are nice."

"I'm so glad Seamus asked me right away," Lavender sighed. "I think I might have a crush on him."

As Parvati and Lavender collapsed into giggles, Hermione once again thought how annoying the pair of them could be at times. She truly wished there were other girls in the dormitory besides the three of them.

Hermione's wand gave a slight popping noise, meaning it was time to meet Viktor outside the Great Hall. She stood up and gave herself once last look in the mirror. The blue robe she picked out with her mum this year looked very well. She had small pearl earrings dangling from her ears, which showed nicely with her hair pulled back like it was.

"I'll see you both at the ball," Hermione said quietly, and slipped out of the dorm. The common room was full of people waiting. Harry and Ron weren't there, so she didn't stop and say hello to anyone.

Viktor was exactly where he said he'd be, right be the entrance to the Great Hall. Hermione felt herself blush when she saw him. Was that a sign? She knew books so well, but barely knew her own heart.

"Hello," Viktor said somberly.

"Hi," Hermione said, trying to smile. She hoped the doors to the Great Hall would open soon.

"Did you read today?" Viktor asked eagerly.

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Christmas and all..."

"Merry Christmas," Viktor said slowly.

"Happy Christmas, Viktor," Hermione smiled. She was starting to feel much more comfortable.

The doors to the Great Hall burst opened and couples started to rush inside. Viktor offered Hermione his arm, and trying not to blush again, she put her arm in his.

The Great Hall looked beautiful, absolutely wonderful. Briefly, she wondered how many hours the House-Elves put in to make this evening possible, but then she stopped herself. She wanted to enjoy tonight. Tomorrow she could work on their rights.

"Champions over here, please!" Professor McGonagall said in a loud voice. Hermione smiled at Viktor and together they walked to the front of the Great Hall.

She saw Harry staring at her once they got to the front. "Hi, Harry!" she said happily. "Hi, Parvati!" Hermione wasn't sure she liked the look on Harry's face. Why did he look so surprised?

But then, Hermione realized, Harry wasn't the only one. She was getting looks of either surprise or hatred. The hatred, she expected from Viktor's fan club. She tried not to feel to hurt at everyone's surprise. To keep herself calm, Hermione turned her attention to Viktor and ignored everyone that was staring. Why did everyone have to stare?

Professor McGonagall led the champions to the Head Table, where the judges were currently sitting. When Hermione was sitting down at the table, she finally felt herself starting to relax.

Dinner was wonderful. She and Viktor found enough things to talk about. More importantly, she started teaching him how to say her name, which he had pronounced wrong every time he tried to say it.

Before she knew it, the Weird Sisters were on stage. To be honest, she didn't really like their music that much. Viktor took her hand and led her to the dance floor. It was nice, really, holding his hand like that.

Hermione stood still while Viktor put his arm around her waist and took her hand. They didn't so much dance, but simply sway to the music. Viktor turned her once, and she saw Ron staring at her with an expression she couldn't read. She did know she didn't like the look in his eyes. So she turned Viktor back around.

But then other students were dancing, and Hermione finally felt like she was out of the spotlight.

"How do you do it?" Hermione asked as they continued to dance. They were the same height.

"Do vat?" Viktor asked in surprise.

"Be so comfortable in the spotlight. Knowing that wherever you go, people are going to be staring and asking for your autograph?" Hermione asked.

"Vell, I am used to it, I guess," Viktor said after a minute. "I haff been on the National Team since I vas fifteen."

"I couldn't imagine," Hermione said.

The song ended and Viktor nicely asked if she wanted something to drink. Hermione was feeling slightly flushed and agreed quickly. As he went to get drinks, she walked off the dance floor to talk to Harry and Ron.

Five minutes later, she stormed off, infuriated with Ron. How could he ever think those awful things about her? She would never, ever betray Harry. Never.

"Herm-own-ninny?" Viktor asked, sounding concerned. "I haff drinks."

"Thank you, Viktor," Hermione said softly. She took a glass of punch and took a long sip. Some of the magic of the evening was gone for her.

"Vould you like to dance again?" Viktor asked after they finished the punch.

Hermione nodded and Viktor took her hand. They danced for the rest of the evening and Hermione forced herself to stop thinking about Ron and how much he had just hurt her. She wouldn't let Ron ruin this night. Even if he was being an enormous prat.

When the evening was finally over, Hermione and Viktor walked hand in hand to the entrance hallway to say good night.

"I had a wonderful time, Viktor," Hermione said, looking down at her feet. "Thank you for asking."

"Thank you for saying yes," Viktor said. And then he smiled the first real smile she had seen from him.

"You're welcome," Hermione blushed. In the background, Hermione could hear Ron and Harry's voice. Before she even knew what she was doing, Hermione wrapped her arms around Viktor's neck and gave him a long kiss. Long enough so she knew that Ron saw the kiss.

When she stepped away, Viktor nodded, smiled again and said, "Good night." When his back was turned, Hermione walked purposely past Ron and Harry, giving Ron the nastiest look she could muster and strode up the hallway to the Gryffindor common room.

She heard them follow her, but she absolutely refused to look behind her. Hermione was still furious with what Ron accused her off.

"Fairy Lights," Hermione snapped at the Fat Lady. Reluctantly, the Fat Lady opened the door, and Hermione tried to slam the door in Ron's face, which the Fat Lady protested loudly.

"What was that display downstairs?" Ron yelled.

Hermione took a few steps towards the fireplace. "Lower your voice!" she snapped. "People are still coming in." Which was true. Students were still coming in from the portrait hole.

"And you say you weren't fraternizing with the enemy!" Ron bellowed, ignoring Hermione's request completely. "That looked like fraternizing to me!"

"I was saying good night," Hermione said angrily. "It's none of your business who I fraternize with!"

"It most certainly is, too, my business," Ron cried. "Anything that could hurt Harry is my business!"

"Me dancing with Krum is not going to hurt Harry!" Hermione yelled. People were staring at them, but Hermione didn't care anymore. Ron was driving her mad.

"It might! It just might!" Ron yelled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where's your loyalty?"

"My loyalty? Where's your loyalty to me?" Hermione cried. "I would never do anything to hurt Harry!"

"You say that now," Ron said angrily. "I can't believe I had to spend all night watching you dance with him and then…and then…"

"And then what, Ron?" Hermione challenged.

"Kiss him! I saw you kiss him! How could you do that?" Ron yelled. "My entire night was ruined because of watching you with that prat!"

Just then Harry entered the room, but both Hermione and Ron ignored him, too busy fighting.

"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" Hermione cried.

"Oh yeah?" Ron spat. "What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

Ron looked stumped at that, and Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She picked up the hem of her robe and ran upstairs as quickly as she could. Except the last place she wanted to be in was her dorm. Parvati and Lavender were probably waiting to ambush her with questions.

She opened the door, and had been right. They were sitting on Lavender's bed, waiting.

"I'm really tired," Hermione said quickly. She threw off her dress robe on the floor and didn't even bother picking it up. With one hand, she took down her hair and found a hair band to put it back in a ponytail.

"Are you all right?" Parvati asked.

"I'm fine," Hermione snapped.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lavender asked hopefully.

Hermione shook her head violently. She debated whether she needed to go to the bathroom or not. She decided she wanted to go to bed. With a sigh, she flung herself on her bed and drew the curtains around her.

Then flicking her wand, she placed a silencing charm on the curtains. Normally she didn't silence her bed. But she did tonight, because Hermione felt the tears welling up in her eyes, and the last thing she wanted was Parvati and Lavender to hear her cry. Then she would never hear the end of it.

"Sam," Hermione said softly, reaching for her teddy bear. Sam had been her teddy bear since she was little. She had been quite worried about the state of Sam until she came to Hogwarts. She was always able to do the necessary repairs to Sam to keep him looking good with a little magic.

She hugged Sam tightly to her chest and lay back against her pillows. "Please don't cry," she told herself. "Please, Ron's not worth this."

"No boy is worth this," she whispered. But that was the problem. Ron wasn't just a boy. Ron was her best friend.

She closed her eyes and pictured Ron's face in her head. Hermione wasn't the smartest witch her year for nothing. She was well aware that at the rate they fought, she would certainly end up taking out her wand and cursing him some day.

Or kiss him, a voice whispered in her ear.

Hermione sat up suddenly at that thought. She suddenly pictured the two of them arguing, followed by a passionate kiss. She blushed furiously as she realized if that happened, she wouldn't push him away.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Curse him or kiss him," Hermione said, her voice slightly strangled. Considering the argument they just had, and her current state, she wasn't sure at the moment which she would prefer.

-

**A/N – Next up…Pansy Parkinson!**


End file.
